La Maison des morts
by Kandai
Summary: Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil. Et une dame qui part au cimetière avec un bouquet de roses. Quant à mon troisième, il erre encore. The Great Hiatus UA. Spoilers du deuxième film.
1. immuable

**Titre** : immuable  
**Taille** : 1.560  
**Genre** : Angst/Horror/Madness  
**Crédits** : Guy Ritchie, Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Base** : Sherlock Holmes (Movies)  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : John Watson/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson.  
**Avertissements** : Spoilers du deuxième film. Glauque. Slash. Hallucinations visuelles et auditives, maladie mentale. Celle dont souffre Watson est probablement lié à un Post Traumatic Stress Disorder et tout ce qui s'ensuit mais je ne suis pas médecin. Ne prenez donc pas pour argent comptant les données médicales que vous pourriez trouver dans cette fanfiction.  
**Résumé** : Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil. Et une dame qui part au cimetière avec un bouquet de roses. Quant à mon troisième, il erre encore.

**Note** : Pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu ce One-Shot, rassurez-vous, il n'est pas modifié d'un poil. J'ai juste remanié la structure de cette fanfiction qui, d'un unique chapitre se verra divisé en plusieurs Actes... dont je ne dirais rien de plus, histoire de vous conserver un peu de surprise. Le titre de cet opus me vient du recueil Alcools de Guillaume Apollinaire qui, en tant que poète à l'honneur, ouvrira chaque " scène " avec quelques-uns de ses vers. Bonne (re)lecture à tous :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**La maison des morts**

_Premier Acte._

immuable

* * *

Et ma vie pour tes yeux lentement s'empoisonne

**Les colchiques** – Apollinaire, _Alcools_.

* * *

Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil.

Il y a un mort assis dans le fauteuil qui le toise à chaque fois que Watson lève son regard sur lui.

C'est plus fort que lui, néanmoins. Il sait que le mort est là, il sait qu'à chaque fois qu'il lèvera les yeux, il y trouvera deux abîmes jumeaux qui le contemplent avec ce mépris presque royal et il sait qu'il n'aura pas le cœur de soutenir cette vision trop longtemps. Mais cela dépasse sa simple volonté, c'est presque comme une loi malsaine de la physique qui affirme que le regard de John Watson doit forcément tomber dans cette paire de gouffres qui le jugent avec froideur, comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un accusé sur les bancs du tribunal.

_Coupable_, murmurent les yeux froids. Coupable, certes, mais coupable de _quoi _? aimerait répondre Watson, l'esprit rendu gourd par le travail sous lequel il s'abrutit et par la violence de l'accusation.

Il y a un mort assis dans son salon et il est trempé. L'eau qui dégouline de ses cheveux tombe sans tacher les accoudoirs parme et défraîchis du fauteuil dans lequel il est installé, celle qui alourdit ses vêtements ne tombe jamais sur les coussins verdâtres. Il est trempé mais aucune goutte ne tombe sur le parquet impeccable du salon – c'est dommage, pense Watson avec une certaine indolence, car peut-être que Mary le croira s'il lui dit qu'il a un noyé assis dans le fauteuil rose en face de lui.

Il y a un mort assis dans le fauteuil rose du salon et celui-ci ne lui parle jamais. Parfois, il croit entendre son nom dans un râle mais quand il lève la tête, les lèvres blafardes du mort sont closes et ses yeux toujours brûlants de froideur, qui condamnent tous les gestes qu'il fait, toutes les inspirations qu'il prend. Une fois, il a eu l'idée de retenir sa respiration le plus longtemps possible, histoire de voir si ce geste arrivait à apaiser la colère glacée de son hôte indésirable mais même durant ses longues secondes privées d'oxygène, ce laps de temps où il a cru se noyer à son tour dans sa propre honte, les orbes noirs sont restés identiques, aussi durs qu'accusateurs.

Parfois, il essaie d'arracher un sourire au mort immobile. Toujours, c'est un échec.

— Vous souriiez avant ? demande Watson au silence, avec peut-être l'espoir infime que le défunt se mettra à parler.

Mais le mort se tait – parce que la mort est silencieuse, tout le monde le sait – et dardent ses yeux qui jugent sur la silhouette recroquevillée du docteur. Et à Watson de se taire, parce qu'ils ont raison, ces yeux de mort, et qu'il ne peut pas supporter leur éclat terne plus longtemps.

Il y a un mort dans son salon dont les traits restent immobiles, figés dans cette expression austère qui réduit ses lèvres pâles en une ligne fine, qui creuse ses joues et le fait paraître immense, même s'il est assis. Il y a un mort qui le regarde et une rivière de sang s'écoule de temps à autre de la bouche fermée, fleuve noirâtre et épais sur la peau diaphane du noyé, et qui, plus que tout le reste, fait comprendre à Watson que c'est bien un fantôme qui le regarde. Parfois, le sang coule sur le fauteuil, laissant des traces ici et là, sur les napperons brodés de sa femme ou sur la surface impeccablement cirée du parquet. Mary a beau lui dire qu'il s'agit de la confiture de cerise qu'elle a renversée en portant le plateau de douceurs qui accompagnent le thé, Watson sait pertinemment qu'il s'agit du sang qui s'écoule paresseusement des lèvres du mort et la moindre tache rougeâtre qu'il aperçoit sur les bouts de tissus blancs achève de le rendre fou.

Il y a un mort qui le regarde et condamne chaque mouvement, chaque inspiration comme s'ils étaient de trop, un surplus ajouté à une addition déjà trop lourde à payer. Il y a un mort collé sur sa rétine et le reproche qu'il lit dans son regard vide est autant de flèches qui visent son âme – elles le touchent, à chaque fois, et Watson baisse les yeux, incapable d'en supporter davantage.

Il y a un noyé dans le fauteuil sur lequel Mary s'assoit parfois et c'est terrible parce qu'elle est vivante, sa Mary, que le mort est _mort_ et que pourtant, c'est lui qu'il cherche du regard comme un chien affamé, c'est lui qu'il croise dans chacune des lignes romancées qu'il écrit jour et nuit et c'est encore lui dont il imagine le toucher durant les froides nuits d'hiver où sa femme se presse contre lui, quémandant en silence une attention qu'il est tout simplement incapable de lui donner.

Depuis quand n'a-t-il plus couché avec sa femme ? Il ne peut pas. L'idée même le ronge, le rend malade.

On ne fait pas l'amour sous un regard aussi perçant, fût-il celui d'un mort. Il brûle de colère glaciale, de sentiments qui n'ont jamais été dit et de cette flamme qui s'agitait avec l'énergie du désespoir tout au fond quand Watson l'a aperçu pour la dernière fois – avant la Chute, l'effroyable Chute – quelque émotion qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier sur le moment, trop occupé à s'inquiéter du sort du disparu.

Le mort qui le toise dans le fauteuil a les yeux froids et creux. Ils sont noirs, toisent et accusent – rien à voir avec le regard brun calme et résigné qu'il lui a lancé ce jour-là, avant de disparaître dans les eaux glacées de la mort.

Qu'avait-il vu dans le regard encore brûlant de l'homme au bord des chutes ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il a peur de croire. Cette question le hante chaque jour, entre les napperons brodés aux taches imaginaires et le service en porcelaine rangé dans le buffet.

Et cependant, il sait. A-t-il jamais ignoré la réponse ?

— Je vous aimais, pourtant, murmure-t-il au fauteuil vide, un soir où il est ivre.

Il espère que ces mots pourront apaiser l'esprit en furie du mort qui le regarde avec tellement de tristesse au milieu de la pièce impeccable. Il n'en est rien, évidemment, et cette nuit-là, le sang qui coule sur le sol du salon est bien réel.

Mary hurle quand elle voit les coupures sur son bras. Il a serré son verre trop fort et il s'est brisé dans sa main. Le verre fait mal mais pas autant que l'accusation dans les yeux du noyé qui se penche sur le fauteuil. Face au mur, Watson s'excuse inlassablement, ignorant les cris de Mary et la gifle qui lui brûle la joue : il n'y a que le mort assis sur le fauteuil rose de son salon qui compte et c'est tellement ironique, parce qu'il est _mort_, parce qu'il est bien trop tard – Mary pleure contre sa poitrine maintenant et ses mains lui pétrissent le visage mais il ne fait pas attention à elle, depuis quand se croit-elle plus importante que _lui_ ? Il aimerait pouvoir l'écarter du dos de la main, dire au mort qui les condamne qu'elle n'est rien comparée à lui, qu'il échangerait n'importe quoi au monde pour pouvoir _recommencer_.

Les yeux restent distants. _C'est trop tard_, lui rappellent-ils.

Il doit finir par le dire à voix haute car Mary sort de la pièce en trombe et en larmes, trop blessée par les mots qu'a prononcés l'homme qui est censé être son mari. Il devrait courir après elle, s'excuser et essayer d'arranger les choses – parce qu'elle est vivante au moins, qu'elle l'aime peut-être encore et que le mort est _mort_, peu importe ce qu'il peut dire ou penser. Il devrait essayer de sauver son couple qui dérive depuis qu'un fantôme s'est installé sur le fauteuil rose du salon.

Il ne bouge pas. Le sang qui goutte de sa main blessée coule toujours sur le parquet.

— Je vous aimais, répète-t-il tristement au mur sur lequel un horrible papier peint le nargue.

C'est horrible de réaliser chose pareille, maintenant que tout est terminé. C'est cruellement ironique, diablement lâche et épouvantablement toxique. Avait-il compté à ce point, avant, ce noyé qui le toise dans le fauteuil rose ? Watson ne sait plus et c'est là qu'est tout le drame.

La tête lui tourne.

— Et vous, Holmes ? demande-t-il, avec des accents de désespoir.

Les yeux sont froids et ne pardonnent pas les lèvres sont closes et trempées par le sang. Et pourtant, c'est la voix d'un fantôme qu'il est sûr d'avoir aimé qui vient lui murmurer à l'oreille, un ultime rire retors qui résonne sans fin dans sa tête :

— Toujours, Watson.

Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil rose, entre le buffet et le papier peint. Il y a un mort dans son salon qui tache son parquet. Il y a un mort dans sa tête qui lui lance des regards enflammés et Watson sait quelque part qu'il devient tout simplement fou mais qu'importe de toute façon, puisque son noyé est la seule chose qui compte, le seul être qu'il est incapable de laisser partir.

Il y a un mort dans son salon qui murmure sans lui dire _qu'il est trop tard_.

Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil.

Et Watson ne voit plus que lui.


	2. regrettable

**Titre** : regrettable  
**Taille** : 1.876  
**Genre** : Angst  
**Crédits** : Guy Ritchie, Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Base** : Sherlock Holmes (Movies)  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : John Watson/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson.  
**Avertissements** : Spoilers du deuxième film. Glauque. Slash. Hallucinations visuelles et auditives, maladie mentale, PTSD (que des allusions ici).  
**Résumé** : Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil. Et une dame qui part au cimetière avec un bouquet de roses. Quant à mon troisième, il erre encore.

**Note** : Vous connaissez les muses ? Ce sont des saletés. C'est parti pour faire un One-Shot, puis un Three-Shot et puis là, j'ai au moins deux autres idées à exploiter pour cette petite série. Résultat : j'ai perdu tout contrôle sur cette fanfiction et ça commence à prendre une place que je n'avais ni l'envie ni le temps de lui donner. DA. HELLE ? Sérieusement, je vais tenter de limiter les dégâts au possible mais étant en mode muse!berserker, je ne garantis rien. Sinon que ça va être sombre, évidemment. (Au passage, je suis extrêmement fière de ce que cette série de One-Shot est en train de devenir. Si, si.) Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**La Maison des morts**

_Premier Acte._

regrettable

* * *

J'ai tout donné au soleil  
Tout sauf mon ombre

**Les fiançailles** – Apollinaire, Alcools.

* * *

_Le noir te va mieux, ma chérie._

Les roses qu'elle porte, étroitement serrées entre ses mains jointes, sont belles et empestent cet écœurant parfum d'abandon et de putréfaction de l'âme qui d'habitude hante les salles à manger des malades. Le sol sur lequel se déplacent avec l'incomparable grâce des filles de bonne famille ses élégantes bottines est légèrement boueux – il a plu la nuit dernière – de telle sorte qu'elle avance à petits pas, dans le souci d'éviter une chute malencontreuse – il serait de très mauvais goût qu'elle finisse par se fracasser un membre sur l'une de ces dalles de pierre couvertes de fleurs noircies et de larmoyantes prières adressées à des amas de viandes qui pourrissent sous leurs pieds.

Détestables offrandes. Comme si les lamentations des vivants pouvaient ramener les morts à la vie.

Elle en sait quelque chose, la dame en noir qui traverse le cimetière de son pas mesuré, chacun de ses talons qui claquent contre la boue composant un rythme funèbre qu'elle est la seule à entendre. L'air matinal est si froid qu'il lui pique les yeux et mord ses joues pâles. Dans sa robe couleur d'ombres, elle paraît si menue et pourtant si digne, pareille à une de ces statues de marbre qui aurait pris vie au milieu des tombes.

Une fée funeste, voilà ce qu'elle est devenue. A l'heure où la plupart des femmes de sa condition s'éveillent dans les bras rassurants de leurs maris qu'elles embrassent chastement avant de faire lever les enfants, elle s'égare dans un cimetière où seuls traînent un gardien encore engourdi par la nuit froide et de vieux fantômes.

Et le noir qui peint sa toilette lui va à ravir.

Mary trouve la tombe sans mal.

Un instant, elle contemple pensivement les capitales dorées immobiles sur la pierre qu'un rayon de soleil timide s'amuse à faire luire doucement, comme pour la narguer. L'envie de jeter simplement son bouquet au pied de la tombe et de s'enfuir sur la même mélodie macabre qui a guidé ses pieds jusqu'ici la traverse un instant mais le regard de détresse qu'elle a croisé ce matin dans son miroir ébréché la fait changer d'avis.

Lèvres pincées, la dame en noir s'accroupit doucement vers la pierre grisâtre et y dépose les fleurs carmin. Aussitôt, leur parfum atroce lui remonte au nez et Mary se relève avec brusquerie, ses narines plissées de dégoût.

— Elles ne sont pas de moi, précise-t-elle inutilement à la pierre muette.

Elle ricane légèrement ensuite, parfaitement consciente de son écœurant ridicule.

Puis, toute critique contre son ridicule envolée, rajoute comme obligée de préciser le pourquoi de sa présence à ces lieux et moments précis :

— Il n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui. Croyez bien qu'il en est navré.

Le silence se fait de nouveau, percé qu'il est par moment de cris lugubres d'oiseaux ou du fracas des roues sur les cahots des routes. Prise d'un long frisson, Mary resserre son châle gris pâle sur ses épaules minces. Un instant, elle observe mélancoliquement le bouquet sanglant qui repose délicatement sur la dalle et les mots lui viennent, chargés d'un regret qu'elle porte depuis trop longtemps.

— Vous savez, commence-t-elle d'un ton rêveur. Vous êtes le seul à qui je l'ai jamais vu offrir des roses rouges.

Ses roses à elles sont toujours blanches, symbole d'amour pur et couleur du voile qu'on lui a un jour ôté avant de la conduire devant l'autel. Mais les roses rouges de ce matin ont cette teinte empoisonnée qui rappelle la passion, l'amour cruel et égoïste, le danger – et oh, elles puent la charogne, ces fleurs trop belles couchées comme des putains sur une tombe vide, oh oui, elle les déteste.

Son talon rencontre violemment les corolles, écrase sans pitié le bouquet qui meurt en silence sous sa bottine.

Ce n'est pas une victoire – elle a été perdante dès le départ, de toute façon – mais cette minuscule revanche sur l'homme qui doit rire comme un dément dans sa tombe vide la libère d'un poids qu'elle en a assez de porter. Les pétales écarlates forment une rivière pourpre sur le marbre, un sang imaginaire qui coule à ses pieds et dont elle se délecte, happée par une joie malsaine qui pulse au cœur de son ventre.

_Le noir te va mieux_ – c'est la couleur des vices.

— Vous êtes mort, assène-t-elle, sentencieuse, au morceau de pierre impassible.

La tombe se tait et le vent lui ricane au visage, balayant les plis de son châle sans couleur.

C'est là son drame, à la dame en noir : il est mort, l'ordure, et elle qui est _vivante_, qui a toujours été _présente_, elle a tout de même perdu contre une plaque commémorative, une tombe sans cadavre et un fantôme qui hante sa salle à manger. C'en serait à hurler de rage, pleurer de chagrin et perdre tout ce qu'il lui reste de dignité en s'insurgeant contre un mort – cependant, elle reste digne, Mary, même dans son ignominieuse défaite.

Elle ne l'acceptera jamais à haute voix mais cette visite est un aveu, la confession de son impuissance ultime face à une ombre qui persiste à s'incruster sur le papier peint de son salon et des taches de confiture sur les nappes que son époux paniqué a confondu avec du sang, un soir d'hiver.

— Vous êtes mort, répète la jeune femme à la voix cassante, comme pour s'en convaincre – mais qui peut vraiment déclarer mort un homme qui hante tant votre vie que vous vous attendez à le voir à tout instant traverser la pièce et s'asseoir, jambes croisées et sourire nonchalant, sur le fauteuil rose de votre salon ?

Comment peut-on déclarer mort un homme auquel votre mari s'adresse constamment, au point de l'oblitérer, _elle_, la femme attentive qui ne songe qu'à lui apporter soutien et réconfort ? – parce qu'elle l'a aimé, ce traître inconscient, oh pauvre folle, elle l'a aimé avant même de savoir que l'homme face à elle l'avait déjà surpassée.

La plus belle partie qu'il lui eût été donnée de jouer, assurément – échec et mat avant même d'avoir déplacé le premier pion. Elle n'a jamais été bonne tacticienne et voilà le résultat : elle est venue seule, pour rendre un autre service au corps enfiévré et aux yeux troublés par la folie que sont devenus les gestes de son compagnon. Elle est en deuil, Mary, en deuil d'un homme qui s'étiole et d'un amour qui n'a jamais pu fleurir – mais n'a-t-elle pas toujours porté le deuil, est-ce que sa mère ne lui avait pas dit quand elle était petite fille que le noir lui seyait bien mieux au teint que le blanc ?

Elle est plus belle en geai qu'en blanche colombe. Le noir des mauvaises nouvelles lui donnent un meilleur teint – _ça te va si bien,_ _ma chérie_, disait sa mère.

— Mais évidemment, c'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? crache hargneusement Mary – les corneilles se répandent en croassements et cette mélodie sinistre pourrait passer pour des sanglots, hachés et entrecoupés d'éclats de rire. Elle espère, oh oui, elle souhaite que le fantôme pourrissant la regarde en ce moment et qu'il regrette sa victoire creuse.

Creuse comme ce mariage qu'elle en est venue à haïr – à cause d'une tombe sous laquelle ne croupit aucun corps, car il est évident pour tous que ce n'est pas de la faute de son époux, ou si peu, si ses yeux de tempête restent fixés sur des ombres qui ne sont plus là, s'il parle au silence et que ses mains sont froides.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Les fous sont toujours innocents.

Mary a un goût âcre dans la bouche – elle cracherait sur le marbre offensant si elle le pouvait.

La tombe est gris clair, presque blanche dans son immobilité. Elle porte sa robe noire des mauvais jours la couleur creuse ses cernes et les ridules qui ornent ses coins de bouche. Elle est laide ainsi, Mary, si maigre dans ses voiles ombrageux, si rigide qu'elle croit s'enraciner au pied de la flaque de roses mortes.

Où se cache le cadavre dans ce sombre tableau ? Le fantôme qui hante ses pas ? Son amour avorté ? Elle-même ? Aucun des trois en vérité et chacun le sait : c'est son mari qui repose dans cette fosse vide, celui-là même qui lui avait passé l'anneau au doigt en souriant et qui avait juré devant le prêtre et l'autel que seule la mort les séparerait.

Et la mort les a séparés, comme de fait – la mort d'un autre homme, cependant. C'est étrange, dérangeant et non dépourvu de cette ironie mordante qu'elle lui connaissait. Comment s'avouer que vous avez perdu l'homme de votre vie face à un souvenir qui hante votre salle à manger et les miroirs de votre coiffeuse ? Elle a honte d'admettre sa défaite à une pierre, toutefois, même l'acharnement a ses limites.

Rapidement, la dame de ténèbres essuie une larme malvenue que le vent fouette et se penche à nouveau sur la dalle, solennelle.

— Je vous rends John – ça lui fait mal de dire cela parce qu'elle l'aime encore un peu, son mari qui perd lentement la raison face aux murs et aux fauteuils vides, mais elle ne pourra jamais remplacer son fantôme et Mary ne supporte plus de n'être qu'un palliatif, un substitut sans nom qu'il serre dans ses bras en se répandant en excuses le soir. Prenez soin de lui.

Aussi ridicule paraît sa demande, Mary est certaine qu'elle ne le restera pas longtemps : John rejoindra sans doute son mort bien-aimé dans peu de temps.

— L'ironie est là, grince la veuve, acide. C'est en mourant que vous avez gagné. Je ne peux plus me battre contre une illusion. Vous avez _gagné_ et cette victoire est vide de sens.

En quelques phrases, Mary Watson meurt sur le tapis de roses pourpres. Quand elle se redresse enfin, un anneau repose sous les lettres luisantes – une alliance qui brille encore, comme un trésor perdu après un naufrage.

Celle que John a retirée ce matin.

Celle de Mary titube, ivre au bout d'une chaîne – _in memoriam_, songe la jeune femme avec amertume.

Elle reste encore quelques minutes sur la tombe, vaguement consciente qu'il n'y aura pas de réponse cette fois-ci, puis tourne résolument les talons. Le vent éparpille les pétales de roses : ils s'accrochent à ses bottines, comme pour vouloir la retenir quelques instants. La dame en noir s'immobilise à nouveau, une poignée de secondes à peine, avant de prendre congé d'une voix où ne pointe plus que la tristesse :

— Adieu, monsieur Holmes.

A pas lents et mesurés, Mary Morstan quitte le cimetière, son ombre suivie par un fantôme ricanant aux traits douloureusement étrangers.

Quand on l'enterre, deux mois plus tard, sa tombe est plus noire que minuit et son époux hébété dépose sans comprendre des roses blanches sur la pierre que la pluie semble éviter. La tête rentrée dans ses écharpes de cendres, il quitte le cimetière la tête basse, sans un regard pour l'ombre familière du souvenir qui s'engage dans ses pas.

Elle a raison, la mère de Mary, finalement.

Le noir lui va mieux.


	3. détestable

**Titre** : détestable  
**Taille** : 2.158  
**Genre** : Angst/Horror/Madness  
**Crédits** : Guy Ritchie, Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Base** : Sherlock Holmes (Movies)  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : John Watson/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson.  
**Avertissements** : Glauque. Slash. Hallucinations visuelles et auditives, maladie mentale, délire hallucinatoire, deuil. Je vous jure, celui-là, c'est du lourd.  
**Résumé** : Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil. Et une dame qui part au cimetière avec un bouquet de roses. Quant à mon troisième, il erre encore.

**Note** : C'est officiel ... JE N'AI PLUS AUCUN CONTRÔLE SUR CETTE FIC'. Sérieusement. Ça fait peur ce que j'écris mais en même temps, j'aime ça. J'en redemande. Je sais pas où ça va. Je n'sais tout simplement plus m'arrêter. ÇA VA MAL SE FINIR, JE LE SENS... et hum... vous, ça va ? Bonne lecture ?

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**La Maison des morts**

_Premier Acte._

détestable

* * *

Une épouse me suit c'est mon ombre fatale

**Signe** – Apollinaire, _Alcools_.

* * *

Ses pas lents contre le plancher grinçant sonnent comme le refrain usé d'une comptine chantée à travers les âges. Un instant, il s'arrête comme hébété au milieu de ce salon aux meubles polis et garni de vases qu'il ne reconnaît pas – Baker Street n'a jamais ressemblé à cela, non : là-bas, il y a continuellement du désordre sur le sol, tant que l'on n'arrive plus à marcher sans se prendre les pieds dans quelque babiole. Des parties mortes d'animaux quelconques pourrissent avec langueur sur les coins de tables, la poussière qui vole dans l'air sec le fait éternuer, Gladstone agonise en face de la cheminée vide et tout ce capharnaüm ponctué du tintamarre qui accompagne chacune des expériences folles de son colocataire, tout cela est terriblement _vivant_.

Ici, tout est statique et ordonné – les fenêtres ouvertes entourées de rideaux à motifs fleuris laissent entrer l'air piquant du matin, les napperons disposés en carrés ou en cercle occupent les surfaces parfaitement poncées des tables basses et les coussins ne dépassent pas d'un centimètre de leurs fauteuils. L'air embaume les fleurs des champs, la cire chaude et le savon de Marseille.

Watson abhorre ce salon sans âme.

Il lui faut tout un moment pour se rappeler où il se trouve exactement, pourquoi les murs n'arborent pas les contours familiers de Baker Street et la douleur lui coupe le souffle un instant. Déjà derrière lui, il peut entendre son épouse s'affairer, donner avec douceur des ordres au garçon qui décharge leurs valises sur le perron. Il devrait les aider, réalise-t-il avec stupeur, et pourtant ses pieds semblent glués au plancher, la valise qu'il traîne pèse trop lourd dans sa main. Elle heurte le sol avec un bruit mat qui invoque subitement le silence et Mary lui jette un regard troublé qu'il ne peut que deviner.

— John ? s'enquiert-elle avec un calme forcé.

Il se tait – que pourrait-il répondre ? – et après quelques secondes, les froissements de robes reprennent, suivis de prêt par les injonctions faussement guillerettes, les raclements de roues contre les pavés et le bruit lourd des valises déposées au sol. Il devrait l'aider, Mary, à déplacer tout ce poids – il reste planté au milieu du salon, le cœur tambourinant dans les oreilles, sombre pulsation qui lui rappelle le tic-tac saccadé des aiguilles d'une montre.

Un bruit de verre cassé résonne soudain au milieu du silence assourdissant et stupidement, le regard de Watson se penche sur le plancher impeccablement poussiéreux.

_Je crois que mon âme est tombée_.

Sa main gauche est curieusement froide. Absent, il frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans un vain effort pour se réchauffer un peu – a-t-il encore trempé ses doigts dans l'eau froide, ils sont étrangement poisseux – le frottement régulier de ses paumes humides lui inspire une mélodie.

_sans espérance / va jusqu'en France/ et tourne, tourne la danse –_

Il chasse les rimes agaçantes d'un coup de tête dans l'air épais. Il fait chaud dans la pièce, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes et la pluie qui tombe dru dehors, les gouttes qui martèlent les vitres.

_On dirait le bruit d'une cascade_, songe Watson avec amertume. Il regarde le sol à nouveau, le verre brisé qui s'y étale langoureusement et après quelques instants sans rien dire, il ajoute à voix haute, presque pour lui-même :

— Chérie, mon âme a glissé sur le plancher.

Au loin, il entend la réponse de sa femme bourdonner à ses oreilles, comme on écouterait une abeille à travers un brouillard de coton :

— Tiens, je pensais que tu l'avais perdue en Suisse.

_C'est sûrement vrai_, pense Watson et la tête lui tourne encore.

L'annulaire qu'il porte à son front en sueur est nu contre sa peau moite et c'est plutôt curieux car il a l'impression que quelque chose lui manque – et, c'est ça, par pitié qu'il ne l'ait pas égarée, il ne se le pardonnerait pas, où est diable donc passée son anneau ?

_C'est Mary qui l'a_, souffle son esprit traître.

— Mary, très chère, où ai-je mis mon alliance ? demande Watson d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

La réponse paraît lointaine, étouffée dans la naphtaline et le coton – il fait définitivement chaud, ici, malgré l'air froid que la brise matinale a apporté dans la pièce aux fenêtres ouvertes – mais il perçoit la note terrifiée qui vibre dessous, comme un serpent se tapit sous une pierre.

— Elle… elle est à votre doigt, John. Ne la voyez-vous donc pas ?

Et soudain, c'est une chape de métal qui s'abat sans pitié sur son annulaire, une bande froide et sinueuse qui emprisonne son doigt – le serpent, le serpent ! – et cela _brûle_ en réalité, tellement fort que Watson laisse échapper une lourde exclamation de douleur. Une ronde de tissus et fanfreluches plus tard et Mary apparaît à ses côtés, toujours l'épouse attentionnée, charmante et complètement, irrémédiablement _terrorisée _par la silhouette recroquevillée qu'il est devenu, par les mains pressées contre les tempes.

— John ? Mon ami, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce votre tête encore ?

_La bague_, hurle Watson dans les quatre murs de son esprit ravagé – seul un sifflement strident s'échappe de ses lèvres à moitié closes – les coussins qui se pressent dans le creux de ses reins lui indiquent que sa femme l'a fait asseoir, probablement dans cet affreux fauteuil rose qu'elle affectionne tant, et des mains tièdes se pressent contre son front, palpent ses joues avec une inquiétude tendre.

_il avait toujours eu les mains bien trop froides à son goût, qui frôlaient ses mains et ses joues comme si elles n'étaient que courant d'air, disparues en un battement de cil –_

— John ! l'appelle une nouvelle fois Mary, l'arrachant au souvenir qui le transit. Les notes aigües qui pointent dans sa voix d'habitude si contrôlée et le tremblement dans les doigts fins qui déboutonnent le col de sa veste trahissent sa panique. Il aimerait lui répondre, la rassurer – la tête lui tourne et l'air lui manque.

Décidément, il fait trop chaud ici.

Quelques longues goulées d'air plus tard, la brume qui obscurcit sa vision s'apaise et ses yeux voient enfin ce qu'ils ont dû oublier il y a quelques instants : le salon aux fenêtres ouvertes, le parquet impeccable, cette bague qui étreint son doigt comme un python et les grands yeux de Mary dans lesquels se promène une ombre qu'il peine à comprendre – c'est la mort qui rôde dans ce regard éploré mais qui est-il pour le savoir ?

— John, vous êtes malade, articule l'épouse effrayée avec une difficulté évidente.

Watson ricane, amer. Il le sait ça, pauvre folle.

_et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, il y avait une main froide comme la mort sur son épaule qui se chargeait de le lui rappeler à chaque instant, il avait toujours eu les mains glacées mais la fraîcheur du toucher avait toujours bienvenue –_

— John, plaide Mary, impuissante. S'il vous plaît… n'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire ?

_Jetez-vous dans une chute d'eau_, crache-t-il en pensée.

— Laissez-moi seul.

Il n'a jamais autant détesté cette femme qu'à ce moment-même, quand elle se recule devant lui, une blessure ouverte sur son visage d'albâtre, à la fois lâche et curieusement courageuse. Sans un mot pour son époux, elle se relève et sort d'un pas qu'elle veut digne. Le clapotement de ses talons contre le parquet forme un refrain éraillé qui joue dans sa tête, sans queue ni tête, sans début ni fin…

_gare au silence / suis la cadence / et tombent, tombent les chances –_

Un rire s'élève dans le silence, dans l'immobile salon vide – c'est le sien, il en est conscient, mais les notes sonnent faussement et ses mains sont toujours humides. Watson baisse les yeux sur ses doigts : l'eau qui les couvre est rougeâtre, elle suinte des griffures écarlates qui retracent ses mains. Des morceaux blanchâtres et coupants sont plantés dedans et déchirent sa chair avec répugnance – c'est du verre, c'est froid sur ses mains collantes mais ce froid lui fait mal, à moins que ce ne soit normal de souffrir quand on saigne.

Il pose son regard sur les carreaux brisés et inutiles, à travers desquels la pluie battante passe comme s'ils étaient faits de papier. Le plancher est humide à cause de l'eau – c'est pour ça que son âme a dû glisser. Watson se laisse tomber à son tour, dans un bruit mat, et la douleur dans ses mains se réveille.

Oh.

Cela fait _vraiment_ mal, le verre dans ses doigts. Peut-être devrait-il appeler Mary ?

— Mary… tente-t-il et c'est un d'un pathétisme tellement navrant que le rire qu'il a tenté d'étouffer tout à l'heure se débat à nouveau dans sa gorge. Il presse sa bouche contre ses paumes fraîches – mais ce froid-là ne lui fait aucun bien, au contraire : il est sec, mordant, il lui dévore les yeux qu'il a gardé grand ouverts.

_froid comme l'écume d'une cascade, combien de fois avais-tu plongé tes mains dans l'eau glaciale avant que l'on ne t'y arrache de force, John ? tu te rappelles, elles étaient toutes abîmées tes mains de médecin combien de hurlements poussés au creux des tourbillons, où l'eau comme les corps se fracassent contre les rochers ? combien –_

— Mary ? souffle Watson encore une fois, priant pour que le silence poussiéreux qui règne en maître ne soit pas la seule réponse qu'il puisse obtenir ce soir.

Plic ploc lui répond-on, de l'eau coule, il doit pleuvoir dehors et le parfum de fleurs s'estompe petit à petit sous l'odeur d'humidité qui empeste, qui embaume et alourdit –

_comme un cadavre, savais-tu qu'il était difficile de nager avec tous ces vêtements qui devaient peser aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb et que, même en étant bon nageur, l'hypothermie aurait raison de toi plus vite que la peste ? avais-tu jamais pensé à t'abandonner dans l'appel du vide, ce même où tu as laissé tomber ton –_

— Mary, je crois que j'ai vu un fantôme, avoue enfin l'homme recroquevillé sur le plancher.

— C'est bien possible, très cher, lui susurre sa si haïssable épouse.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'installe dans le fauteuil sombre – depuis quand n'est-il plus rose, celui-là ? – sur lequel son dos secoué de tremblements s'appuie. Les plis de sa robe effleurent sa joue mal rasée et une main gantée vient se poser sur le haut de son crâne, caressant les cheveux ternes avec une tendresse rare. Une minute meurt sous les doigts trop chauds qui se promènent sur sa tête et Watson se sent soudain coupable – depuis quand n'a-t-il plus fait preuve de pareille tendresse avec sa femme ? – avant de se souvenir qu'il la déteste. Les longs ongles de son épouse lui éraflent silencieusement le crâne.

Troublé, il regarde à nouveau ses mains. Le verre est toujours là, planté avec insolence dans sa chair rougie, _meurtrie_, mais la bague a disparu encore – ne l'a-t-il pas retirée, ce matin ? C'est Mary qui l'a, se rappelle-t-il et tout paraît plus clair durant un battement de cils.

— Mary, où est mon alliance ?

Sa propre voix lui paraît trop lointaine pour être réelle. La main griffue qui se presse contre son crâne appuie un peu plus fort, elle va vraiment finir par le perforer un jour, par faire éclater sa cervelle traîtresse et ce jour-là –

_l'eau tombait du ciel, ce matin-là, mais personne ne s'était relevé des eaux froides de la cascade, personne ne répondait à tes appels incessants. j'espère que tu mourras en pleurant, John ce sera bien fait pour toi._

— Je crois qu'elle est tombée sur le plancher, répond le courant d'air indolent qui lui hérisse la moelle.

Mary n'est déjà plus là mais le dossier du fauteuil est encore – trop – chaud il diffuse même cet écœurant parfum de roses blanches qui la suit partout, comme s'il se faisait une joie de narguer l'homme effondré sur le sol.

Où est partie son âme, si elle ne s'est jamais relevée ?

Une main froide se pose gentiment – comme un serpent – sur son épaule et l'air sent de nouveau la pluie, l'eau glacée qui annonce les tragédies et la couleur des deuils. Watson gémit de douleur, comme blessé à l'âme qu'il a égarée sur le plancher de son vieux salon. Ou est-ce en Suisse ? Il ne se souvient plus vraiment de l'endroit.

Il pleuvait quand Mary est morte.

— Je suis fou, n'est-ce pas ? murmure Watson d'un ton meurtri de regrets.

C'est presque un sourire qui illumine le visage de guingois de son fantôme familier et quelques gouttes de cette eau glacée tombent sur les yeux de Watson – à moins qu'il ne soit en train de pleurer dans le noir ou est-ce le sang qui coule toujours, il ne sait plus vraiment.

— Vous parlez aux morts, vieille branche. Bien sûr que vous êtes fou.

_Et c'est certainement vrai_, songe Watson en fermant les yeux.


	4. détachable (interlude)

**Titre** : détachable  
**Taille** : 1.504  
**Genre** : Angst/Horror/Madness  
**Crédits** : Guy Ritchie, Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Base** : Sherlock Holmes (Movies)  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : John Watson/Mary Morstan, (Sherlock Holmes/John Watson)  
**Avertissements** : Glauque. Hallucinations visuelles et auditives, maladie mentale, délire hallucinatoire, deuil. (Que des allusions, ici).  
**Résumé** : Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil. Et une dame qui part au cimetière avec un bouquet de roses. Quant à mon troisième, il erre encore.

**Note** : Ai-je mentionné que j'avais perdu tout contrôle sur cette fic ? Bon, bien, c'est toujours le cas. Cet One-Shot est labellé comme interlude, parce qu'il était pas vraiment prévu que ce personnage apparaisse maintenant, mais retarder son apparition dans cette fanfiction serait vraiment corser le tout et je m'arrache déjà suffisamment les cheveux avec cette histoire pour ne pas vouloir me compliquer la vie. Pour répondre à vos éventuelles questions : je ne sais pas combien de chapitres vont encore suivre, si ce n'est qu'ils seront courts (sans doute pas plus de 2.000 mots par chapitre) et je ne sais pas si ça va bien se terminer ou non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette fic demande toute l'attention de ma muse. Mais genre, exclusivement. Elle a donc la priorité pour l'instant. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**La Maison des morts**

_Interlude._

détachable

* * *

Le plus jeune en mourant tomba sur le côté

**Le voyageur** – Apollinaire, _Alcools_.

* * *

En hiver, Londres est une reine.

La ville est morne sous la pluie hivernale qui ravage les rues aussi bien que les passants qui s'y attroupent, masse grouillante de vers informes qui voguent sur des buts éphémères dont l'accomplissement seul suffit à satisfaire les bas-instincts, dans la perpétuelle recherche de cette utopie qu'est le bonheur. L'homme ricane, soudain pris d'un élan de condescendance envers ce monde qu'il contemple dans toute sa misère et un moment, il se prend à se demander à quoi ressemble la félicité de ces illusions.

Délicieux insectes, n'essayez jamais de regarder plus haut que les cieux grisâtres qui contentent votre vue.

Un instant encore, il rêve à cette horreur mouvante d'âmes esseulées qui noient leur tristesse dans les filles de joie et l'alcool bon marché des bars aux ampoules mal éclairées qui parsèment les quartiers drainés par la pluie battante – ah, quelle douceur si tout pouvait être aussi simple que la tendre chaleur d'une femme et les fonds d'éthanol qui brûlent le gosier et brisent la glace, mais rien ne l'est jamais autant et la vie a autant de mérite d'être vécue pour ces épreuves qui s'acharnent à vous barrer les chemins les plus aisés.

Mais ce qu'on ne vous dit pas, c'est que les sentiers de ronces finissent toujours par blesser les pieds.

Ses bottes trempées heurtent les pavés glissants sa démarche est celle d'un ivrogne – peut-être est-il réellement ivre, à tituber dans ces rues qui jadis tremblaient sous son pas, ivre d'avoir avalé dans une gorgé seule toute les larmes du ciel et toute l'eau de la Tamise.

Londres est morne dans la pénombre du soir. Les lumières qui bourgeonnent à travers la brume pluvieuse sont autant de lucioles qu'il n'ose pas suivre, rempli de cette crainte enfantine de la brûlure. Le vent froid souffle impitoyablement sur son manteau usé, la pluie glace ses mitaines et il suffit que la roue d'une voiture pressée l'éclabousse pour se retrouver pendant une fatale seconde sous l'eau tourbillonnante, les embruns mortels qui prennent ce délectable plaisir à comprimer sa poitrine, à lui faire perdre le peu de fermeté qu'il possède sur l'objet métallique qui repose contre son cœur et qui peut lui sauver la vie. La minute suivante, il cesse de se noyer mais cette eau qui lui tombe dessus lui laisse un arrière-goût amer et un frisson de panique qui court le long de ses mains crasseuses.

Il s'est noyé, un jour, se souvient-il. Depuis, l'eau n'a jamais eu la même saveur.

Les lampadaires au-dessus de sa tête forment un chemin ponctué d'ombres qu'il suit à l'aveuglette, bousculant sans cesse la foule qui se presse à contre-courant et dépassant parfois les âmes désœuvrées qui suivent le même cours que le sien. Londres est morne, Londres est froide sous la pleine lune qui se lève – c'est l'hiver, la nuit est reine mais il ne neige pas encore.

L'étranger qui s'arrête devant les fenêtres mal fermées de la maison sans lumière ne prend même pas la peine de lever le regard vers l'édifice. A peine regrette-t-il cette absence désolante de vie qui suinte depuis les châssis pour échouer misérablement sur le trottoir, provoquant chez les passants cette révérence typiquement humaine qu'on réserve d'habitude aux morts. Un rideau de silence est tombé sur la porte et quand les yeux curieux se lèvent vers les carreaux sans vie, suivent généralement les murmures peinés de ces badauds misérables :

— 221B Baker Street, n'est-ce pas là que vivait Sherlock Holmes, le détective ?

— Celui qui est mort en Suisse ? Oh, quelle tragique histoire.

— C'était un brillant homme, à ce qu'il paraît.

— Je n'ai jamais eu recours à lui mais ma belle-sœur qui l'a déjà consulté m'a rapporté qu'il était fou à lier. Un vrai lunatique qui savait tout de votre vie en regardant vos ongles. Si vous voulez mon avis, le monde se porte beaucoup mieux sans –

— Il possède une plaque commémorative à Scotland Yard, j'ai entendu. Ma tante l'a vue l'autre jour quand elle est allé signaler la disparition de –

On ne parle jamais trop fort sur le dos des morts. Tout ce qui leur reste, ce sont des chuchotis perdus dans les rues pluvieuses et des ridicules bouquets de fleurs rouges sur une tombe qui n'abrite aucun corps. Et parfois, dans les artères bondées de Londres, on ose parler à voix basse sur le compte des vivants – mais seulement de ceux qui sont assez sourds pour ne plus pouvoir entendre ce qu'on raconte.

— N'y avait-il pas un cabinet ici, également ?

— Oh, oui, je m'en souviens de ce bon docteur, il a soigné ma sœur d'une bien vilaine toux !

— Un bien brave homme que le docteur Watson ! Et toujours aimable, avec cela ! Il m'aura débarrassé de bien des maux, béni soit-il !

— J'ai appris que son épouse avait trépassé récemment et que, suite à son décès, il aurait sombré dans la folie. Ce pauvre homme, c'est réellement injuste de voir un tel –

— On m'a raconté qu'il avait perdu la raison bien avant la mort de sa femme. Mon épouse connaissait feue Madame Watson et elle me rapportait souvent les plaintes de cette dernière à propos de son mari malade. Figurez-vous qu'une fois, elle lui aurait raconté qu'il restait plusieurs heures à parler dans le vide, les yeux hagards, et que plus d'une fois –

— Quelle tragédie, vraiment, que le décès d'une si charmante personne on dirait presque que la mort semble s'acharner sur –

L'homme invisible ferme les yeux quelques instants. Les mots cruels et résonnants dans les bouches de ces passants ignares sont autant de coups qu'il encaisse, son corps tendu à l'extrême comme un rempart érigé entre ce qu'il a cru possible et la vérité trop laide. Un moment encore, il est tenté de gravir les degrés qui le séparent du perron immaculé où luit sur une planche de bois noir le numéro terne de l'adresse et de la refermer violemment sur ce monde d'innocentes charognes, dans un futile effort pour préserver le peu de raison qu'il lui reste.

Les portes sont des boucliers de papier, que traverse sans états d'âme le son comme les balles de fusil.

Il se maîtrise, cependant et sa main s'agrippe au métal froid du réverbère qui illumine tristement la rue, parodiant ironiquement un noyé qui tente désespérément de rester la tête hors de l'eau. La comparaison implicite le fait pâlir et ses doigts fébriles disparaissent dans les trous du manteau, à la recherche d'un salut qui tarde à venir.

_Où est la réserve d'oxygène ?! Qu'en a-t-il – oh, faites qu'elle ne soit pas tombée, faites que le courant ne l'ait pas emportée, faites que, faites que –_

Depuis les cieux couvets, l'eau coule toujours. Sa main gauche se referme sur l'objet glacé caché contre son ventre et cela seul suffit à calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur affolé. Il a réussi, il s'est montré plus fort que l'eau et cette victoire simple fait presque disparaître l'acidité de la bile qui lui remonte dans la gorge. Stoïque et haletant, le front trempé de sueur et de pluie appuyé sur la hampe froide, il supporte la sensation brûlante qui lui ronge le thorax avant de forcer ses pieds engourdis à se mouvoir. Peut-être que s'il veut y faire attention, il remarquera que la goutte qui est venue s'écraser sur sa joue mal rasée dégage une étrange chaleur et meurt avec un goût de sel sur ses lèvres desséchées – peut-être.

L'homme étrange fuit la rue pleureuse comme si la Mort elle-même était à ses trousses. La mélodie bigarrée des pas de la foule le guide dans son errance – et il traînerait presque, fantoche qui court sur les pavés glissants de Londres, il traînerait presque si cela pouvait remonter le temps. Son souffle erratique qui se perd dans la nuit glacée se mêle par moments aux regrets qui lui perforent le cœur, ruines fumantes sur lequel un seul nom règne en tyran.

_John – je suis désolé – John – comment aurais-je pu prévoir – John – dites-moi, John, cela fait-il tellement de mal – attendez-moi, John – bientôt, bientôt et je vous promets que – John –_

Mais les remords qui l'étouffent aussi fort que l'eau n'y peuvent plus quoi que ce soit et l'ironie du sort est si mordante qu'il jurerait que du sang coule sur sa manche.

Où-est ce la pluie qui saigne ?

Il court face contre l'air nocturne, l'étranger de Baker Street, si vite qu'il ne voit plus les lampes nocturnes défiler – ou bien est-ce déjà l'aube timide qui pointe dans le brouillard de l'hiver qui vient souffler les lucioles une par une ? Difficile à dire, quand la pluie vous aveugle, mais il finit par s'arrêter contre un mur, pantelant, et une main tremblante vient essuyer son front en nage.

Brièvement éclairé par les lumières blafardes de la ville encore endormie, un anneau d'or brille subtilement à son doigt trop maigre.


	5. mémorable

**Titre** : mémorable  
**Taille** : 1.803  
**Genre** : Angst/Horror/Madness  
**Crédits** : Guy Ritchie, Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Base** : Sherlock Holmes (Movies)  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : John Watson/Mary Morstan, (Sherlock Holmes/John Watson)  
**Avertissements** : Glauque, ANGST (mais genre, plein). Slash. Hallucinations visuelles et auditives, maladie mentale, délire hallucinatoire, deuil (des allusions, ici).  
**Résumé** : Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil. Et une dame qui part au cimetière avec un bouquet de roses. Quant à mon troisième, il erre encore.

**Note** : Non mais quand je dis " Cette fic me balade. " je veux en fait dire " J'ai perdu le contrôle, au secours Houston, je vais me craaaasssssheeeeeer ! " /panique/. Sérieusement, j'ai pondu ce chapitre en trois heures, montre en main et je ne pige plus rien du tout à ce qui se passe. Je veux dire, avant, j'avais un semblant de trame, une idée de comment ça finissait. Maintenant, plus du tout, plus rien, le noir. Ca me flippe. Complètement. Ah et sinon, vous êtes tous géniaux, je vous aime, j'ai rarement eu des lecteurs aussi merveilleux /est émue/. Sachez que vos commentaires me font tous super-plaisir, je ne les oublie pas, rassurez-vous et je m'attelle à y répondre dès que j'ai un peu de temps ! (Pour les anonymes, j'essaierais d'organiser des réponses sur mon livejournal, lien sur mon profil, donc passez voir de temps en temps). En attendant, bonne lecture ! :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**La Maison des morts**

_Deuxième Acte._

mémorable

* * *

Et s'en allant là-bas le paysan chantonne  
Une chanson d'amour et d'infidélité  
Qui parle d'une bague et d'un cœur que l'on brise

**Automne** – Apollinaire, _Alcools_.

* * *

Les rues sont claires dans le jour déclinant. Les champs de réverbères brillent de concert sous le ciel uni qui promet pluie et vent. Partout, on s'affaire, on court et on éclate parfois, en rires, en poèmes et en chants – les vendeurs de la rue comptent la bonne fortune aux gitans et les jongleurs offrent des tours aux foules qui s'ennuient pendant que leurs complices, maladroitement maquillés, défont les bourses des braves gens. L'air sent la sueur fraîche, la moiteur des corps qui se pressent les uns contre les autres pour laisser passer les calèches et des vapeurs salées sortent des cuisines dont on a laissé les portes ouvertes et où se pressent les chiens errants, éternels chevaliers solitaires en quête de pitance.

Au coin de la rue, un violoniste joue.

Ses doigts fatigués pincent les cordes sans relâche, laissant s'échapper dans l'air dense des sons mordants qui agressent les oreilles dédaigneuses des passants. L'instrument est usé, visiblement, mais les marques de soin sont évidentes et cet homme courbé par la faim s'agrippe au bois et aux cordes comme si sa vie en dépendait – c'est sans doute le cas, du reste, et les sourires édentés qu'il offre aux visages qui tournoient sont presque autant d'appels qui tombent dans des oreilles de sourds.

De temps à autre, une jolie femme ou un garçon qui a échappé aux mains voraces de sa mère dépose une pièce dans le chapeau assis sur les pavés et où rayonne un bien maigre butin de piécettes – assez pour un bol de bouillon et un morceau de pain. Le cœur reconnaissant, l'artiste lance un baiser à la demoiselle qui rougit sous ses foulards, un clin d'œil au benêt qui glisse dans les adultes avec la souplesse d'un fauve et esquisse, pour les remercier encore, un maladroit pas de danse qui fait éclater quelques rires autour de lui. Parfois, il lance une gigue connue qu'un passant désœuvré reconnaît et se met à siffler pour l'accompagner – ce sont les meilleurs moments de sa triste journée, car le temps s'arrête le temps d'une chanson : les plus pressés claquent dans leurs mains, les intrigués chantent le refrain et quelques écervelées font tourner leurs jupes pour dévoiler leurs pieds. Quand la mélodie s'arrête, il y a toujours un peu plus de pièces dans le chapeau rapiécé et un morceau de viande vient garnir son dîner.

La vie est simple pour les gens qui savent danser.

Le jour est presque tombé et les doigts du musicien, engourdis par la fraîcheur de la journée, s'arrêtent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle. C'est presque l'heure à laquelle il plie son archet pour quêter à manger. Les cloches de son ventre vide tintent désagréablement à ses oreilles affamées.

Un dernier refrain pour annoncer la nuit et sa vie continuera demain. Le mendiant avale une gorgée du liquide épais qui s'agite dans la flasque qu'il porte à la poitrine et relève son archet, déterminé.

— Excusez-moi.

Le musicien interrompt son geste, pris par surprise. Sous son nez aquilin, une main tremblante a placé une feuille un peu chiffonnée. L'artiste sans nom plisse les yeux, reconnaît une portée constellées de notes – noires, croches, un ré, un mi, un sol – et les relève sur l'homme qui lui tend la partition.

La silhouette est fine, presque maigre, que dissimule un long manteau dont le bas est constellé de fines gouttes d'eau sale. Les bottes, les gants et la canne à laquelle l'inconnu s'agrippe témoignent de l'aisance du personnage, la moustache et les joues creuses de sa négligence. Le regard qui le fixe ne semble jamais s'arrêter sur un point seul, part de gauche à droite pour revenir à gauche et ainsi de suite – ils tremblent, ces yeux clairs et pourtant voilés qui papillonnent sans arrêt d'un versant à l'autre, comme une balance déséquilibrée.

— Pourriez-vous me jouer ceci ? lui demande-t-il avec rudesse.

Il ne supplie pas mais son attitude le hurle pour lui, la crispation dans les muscles, le retroussement des lèvres, le creux dans sa gorge que cache malhabilement une écharpe décolorée. Un instant, le musicien est tenté de refuser et les yeux dansants s'arrêtent une fois de trop sur lui – il doit chercher quelque chose, dans ses traits plissés par le souci.

Son vis-à-vis doit être fou – ou désespéré. Peut-être les deux. Et si on lui demande son avis, il répondra qu'il préfère ne contrarier ni l'un ni l'autre.

— Je vous paierai, ajoute inutilement l'étranger aux mains gantées.

Il reporte son attention sur les notes qui ont glissé sur sa paume et répond, les lèvres pincées.

— Je peux.

L'homme fou lâche la partition à contrecœur et agrippe sa canne à deux mains, s'en servant comme un noyé accrocherait une bouée pour ne pas sombrer. Le musicien chasse la pensée insolite et lance quelques notes, tout concentré qu'il est sur l'ouvrage qu'il lit et la promesse d'argent à venir. La mélodie n'est ni très complexe ni très longue, presque familière et quand elle s'élève, grinçante, dans le ciel assombri, il se surprend à éprouver de la nostalgie.

Appuyé sur sa canne, l'étranger a fermé ses yeux de fou, plongé dans les cordes et les mouvements de l'archet comme on plongerait jusqu'au cou dans l'eau froide. La douleur tord ses traits et ses joues sont humides – se serait-il mis à pleuvoir, de nouveau ?

Les notes crissent sous ses doigts mal dégourdis et des souvenirs volent entre les lignes encombrées de la portée toute froissée.

– _deux corps qui tournaient avec lenteur sur le plancher exceptionnellement dégagé, l'un confiant et l'autre malhabile des rires gênés qui résonnèrent entre les rideaux quand les pieds s'entrechoquèrent, quand les mains se frôlèrent d'un peu trop près, quand les souffles se répondirent des joues rougies et des yeux rieurs, des doigts qui pinçaient, des genoux qui cognaient : c'était brouillon, c'était maladroit, c'était gênant, c'était parfait et il y avait cette affection indéfectible qui planait dans l'air étouffant, cette chaleur que même le froid automnal ne pouvait parvenir à entamer parce qu'elle venait de l'intérieur._

_« vous êtes rayonnant. » disaient le silence trop lourd et les mains taquines. «je ne veux que vous au monde. » disaient les lèvres tremblantes et rendues sèches par l'air chaud du souffle de l'autre._

– _et un rire, encore, parce que ce moment était unique de friction et de corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, de mondes à moitié renversés, il s'agissait de ne pas tout ternir déjà._

_« vous êtes vraiment un terrible danseur. »_

Les dernières notes frémissent dans l'air nocturne et avec elles, l'étreinte imaginaire se relâche, la danse se ralentit et ne restent plus que des fantômes de sourires à la place des notes griffonnées.

La vie est simple, pour les gens qui savent danser.

Le musicien ouvre les yeux, ses doigts fébriles courant sur les cordes sans plus les pincer. Face à lui, l'homme à la canne rouvre les yeux qu'une fine pellicule salée recouvre puis se penche et dépose un billet dans le chapeau usé, le premier billet depuis la jeune fille de la semaine dernière qui l'a regardé jouer un long moment avec une admiration éperdue écrite sur son visage ovale. On peut apercevoir la nuque blanche sur laquelle l'écharpe a glissé – il lui suffirait de tendre la main pour toucher la peau translucide sur laquelle courent des veines bleutées, trop proéminentes pour être un signe de bonne santé. Puis, l'étranger se redresse à moitié et de nouveau, leurs regards se rencontrent, noir contre bleu et un éclair sans lumière semble rompre leur échange silencieux.

— Merci, marmonne l'homme à la canne, la voix cassée comment s'il avait pleuré.

Ses cernes sont secs.

Les notes disparaissent à nouveau entre les doigts gantées. L'inconnu salue poliment avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la foule bigarrée du soir. Du ciel, un fin crachin se met à tomber, rendant la foule plus pressée encore et les pavés glissants.

Ses recettes bien serrées contre lui, le musicien se hâte, son instrument caché sous son manteau rapiécé. A l'abri dans une ruelle, un groupe s'est déjà formé – musiciens ambulants, jongleurs, pseudo-voyants… Tout le gratin des sans-toits de Londres se réfugie dans les ruelles mal éclairées, une fois la nuit tombée, telles des meutes de loups qui se partageraient le butin d'une chasse.

— Eh bah, t'as l'air de bonne humeur, Ced. Encore une fillette qui t'a offert un billet ? siffle l'un des diseurs de bonne aventure qui sévit sur l'autre coin de la rue – entre sans logis, ils se connaissent un peu tous et sans être totalement solidaires, la compagnie n'est jamais malvenue lors des longues soirées d'hiver. Le musicien ricane et crache par terre pour tenter de dégager sa gorge encombrée.

— Nah, pas une fillette cette fois. Un type avec une canne qui m'a demandé de jouer un truc, murmure l'artiste de rue, une fois son butin bien serré dans sa main – même avec ce fond de confiance qui règne entre eux, on ne se méfie jamais assez des gens qui passent leur temps à escroquer les autres.

— Aye, je crois que j'ai dû l'voir. T'as eu d'la chance, Ced. Z'ont les doigts plus près de leurs bourses, d'habitude.

— Pas celui-là. T'aurait dû l'voir quand il m'a tendu sa partition, un véritable fou.

— Hm. Faudra que tu nous rejoue ça, à l'occasion, marmonne son vis-à-vis, le visage plongé dans la menue monnaie qu'il a gagné.

Son cœur se serre à l'idée de rejouer le morceau – il revoit le visage crispé de l'homme à moitié prostré sur sa canne, la douleur tangible qui tord ses traits un par un, ses nerfs exposés à vif comme les cordes de l'instrument qu'il pince sans relâche. Quelque part, il se sent malade à l'idée de repasser à nouveau son archet sur les mêmes notes, imaginant les yeux tristes et accusateurs de l'étranger braqués sur lui et la boule qui n'a pas quitté sa gorge depuis qu'il s'est arrêté de jouer se resserre brutalement.

— Désolé, vieux, ment Ced sans ciller. J'ai oublié comment ça allait.

Une moue déçue ornant ses ses lèvres gercées, le gitan caresse pensivement l'anneau – volé, probablement – qui scintille discrètement à son doigt, pareil à une alliance. Un instant, la tristesse qu'il lit sur les rides qui plissent son front rappelle à Ced les notes grinçantes qui se sont perdues dans l'air froid du soir, une danse fantomatique qui s'est jouée au coin d'une paire d'yeux tristes et il se demande qui est la deuxième personne, celle qui a assombri les yeux de l'homme prostré sur sa canne.

— Dommage, répond son interlocuteur, la voix dans le lointain.

_Dommage, en effet_, pense Ced en replongeant la tête dans son argent, les joues rougies par la honte.

La nuit suivante, le diseur de bonne aventure à l'anneau volé ne réapparaît plus auprès d'eux et, une fois réfugié dans un coin solitaire, Ced joue en son honneur une série courte de notes atrocement familières, retraçant sur ses cordes qui crissent les pas d'une danse longtemps oubliée.

La vie est simple, pour ceux qui savent danser.


	6. remédiable

**Titre** : remédiable  
**Taille** : 1.905  
**Genre** : Angst/Horror/Madness  
**Crédits** : Guy Ritchie, Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Base** : Sherlock Holmes (Movies)  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : John Watson/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson.  
**Avertissements** : ANGST. Glauque. Slash. Idéologie suicidaire, deuil. Hallucinations visuelles et auditives, maladie mentale, délire hallucinatoire (vous commencez à comprendre).  
**Résumé** : Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil. Et une dame qui part au cimetière avec un bouquet de roses. Quant à mon troisième, il erre encore.

**Note** : Mais en fait, je suis à fond sur cette fic. J'ai écrit plein de chapitres (oui, j'ai trois chapitres en avance ici). Mais je sais toujours pas où je vais. Nope, pas la moindre idée... enfin, si quelques-unes, mais j'avance plutôt à tâtons. Et c'est génial. Sinon, vous êtes une bande d'adorables lecteurs à qui je fais plein de papouilles parce que vous êtes géniaux. Pour mes anonymes, j'ai répondu en commentaire à vos commentaires sur mon LiveJournal, dans les posts correspondants aux chapitres où vous aviez laissé des commentaires. Merci encore à vous et à tous ceux qui veulent bien lire ce que ma muse gothique trafique. Bonne lecture :)

_En espérant toujours,_

* * *

**La Maison des morts**

_Deuxième acte._

remédiable

* * *

Rien n'est mort que ce qui n'existe pas encore  
Près du passé luisant demain est incolore

**Cortège** – Apollinaire, _Alcools_.

* * *

Ces vieux murs sont plus pâles que dans ses souvenirs défaillants. Peut-être est-ce dû aux rideaux ouverts, un changement bienvenu dans l'atmosphère poussiéreuse – _doucement, Watson, ne me brusquez pas !_ suivi d'un cri outrageusement dramatique et du bruit mat d'un corps s'effondrant sur le plancher encombré – ou à l'âge qui vieillit les maisons aussi bien que les hommes, il ne sait que dire. Ses pas s'étouffent sur le tapis dégagé de tout objet encombrant – c'est bien trop propre et ordonné pour que cela paraisse familier et pourtant, il y a cet appel suspendu dans l'odeur renfermée de ses anciens quartiers qui lui tire les entrailles, ce sentiment touchant qui vous fait penser avec nostalgie : « Je suis à la maison. »

Chaque fissure éveille des souvenirs doux-amers, chaque meuble rappelle à sa mémoire branlante des dialogues dont il n'a aucune certitude qu'ils se soient tenus dans cette pièce. Imagine-t-il vraiment Holmes étalé sur la peau de tigre, ses membres étirés formant un pentacle grotesque et lui s'esclaffant depuis le canapé à la moindre remarque désobligeante que son compagnon fait, qu'il s'agisse des capacités intellectuelles de Lestrade ou de l'abrutissement progressif des criminels – peu importe, parce qu'ils sont ensemble et que la scène est belle.

Il a de la compassion pour le fantôme de ce John Watson qui réside encore en ces murs. Il voit en lui un homme au rire facile, jambes croisées dans le moelleux de son fauteuil, et dont le regard se perd volontiers sur la silhouette éclatée de Holmes allongé sur le sol. Il se revoit, il réécoute comme un concerto usé ces vieux dialogues qu'il chérit avec ce qui lui reste de ferveur.

Le soleil brille timidement au dehors.

— _Ah, dites-moi donc, vieille branche, sont-ce vraiment les malfrats de Londres qui perdent de leur expertise – quoique, ce terme est fort relatif – ou est-ce moi qui deviens meilleur de jour en jour ?_

_il y avait cet air joueur dans les yeux du détective, une flamme allumée qui dévorait tout sur son passage avec l'ardeur des incendies les plus dévastateurs et cette main qui se tendait vers sa cheville sans pouvoir l'attraper – tout dans cette relaxation rare était invitation à la camaraderie, à la complicité et il n'aurait rendu ces heures passées à paresser ensemble dans le soleil couchant des nuits d'automne pour rien dans le monde total._

_Watson rit, avachi sur son fauteuil, ses muscles de médecin encore endoloris par la course-poursuite de la journée. Le soleil qui filtrait depuis les vitres embuées avait cette manière délicate d'attraper ses cheveux pâles dans un poing lumineux et ainsi, démembré dans le rembourrage confortable, sa chemise de travers et son œil encore au beurre noir, il y avait sur son visage solaire des petits airs de lutin des landes, farfadets espiègles qui kidnappaient de jeunes vierges pour faire des farces à leurs fiancés._

— _Votre ego ne peut souffrir davantage de compliments, j'en ai peur – il finira par exploser et je devrais encore ramasser les morceaux derrière vous._

_un nouvel éclat de rire fendit l'air chaud le verre des carreaux résonna comme leurs gorges rauques et les yeux sombres de Holmes se posèrent sur lui en souriant avec ces airs éperdus des temps meilleurs, comme une étincelle d'adoration cachée derrière de hautes murailles._

_il aurait voulu répondre à ce regard intense, trouver les bons mots, mais sa tête pesait trop lourd. Le visage renversé d'Holmes se fit tranquille et sa voix lointaine prit chair dans le vide qui les séparait depuis toujours :_

— _Réveillez-vous, mon vieux._

Appuyé sur sa canne, Watson ouvre ses paupières alourdies par le chagrin et la fatigue dans la lumière déclinante de la pièce. Baker Street n'a plus rien du décor chaleureux de ses mémoires – les quartiers sont redevenus froids, impersonnels et toutes les traces de son amitié avec Holmes ne tiennent plus que dans ces petits trous percés dans les murs et que Madame Hudson n'a pas pu se résoudre à colmater.

Un peu de sel tombe sur sa langue desséchée. Watson avale la larme égarée comme on boirait du vin il a la décence de ne pas en réclamer davantage cependant, l'amertume qui se répand dans sa gorge lui apporte un maigre réconfort auquel il s'accroche tel un assoiffé à l'illusion d'une oasis. Il a bien pleuré après l'enterrement de Mary – personne ne saurait reprocher à un homme veuf de pleurer son épouse si jeune – mais son chagrin a sonné délicieusement faux entre les cloisons mortes de Cavendish Place. Ici, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sait sincère dans son désespoir et sa fatigue.

Les masques sont tombés sur le pallier de Baker Street : plus besoin de se cacher derrière les visages d'amitié profonde ou d'époux concerné car même ses fidèles fantômes n'ont pas le courage de le suivre dans ces pièces d'où suintent une odeur malicieuse de putréfaction. Les jours meilleurs de sa pauvre vie sont morts ici et leurs cadavres reposent dans les coins immaculés de la pièce vide ils empestent la charogne, ces souvenirs engorgés de sourires, ils empestent les regrets et le mépris subtil de la faiblesse.

Car il est bien faible, ce John Watson qui se tient comme une statue au milieu de cette salle qui a des airs de musée, son esprit trop fatigué a fléchi devant les agressions de son cœur blessé : il est là, vulnérable dans sa folie, toisant les spectres de ses jours heureux sans parvenir à repousser complètement l'envie viscérale qu'il possède de remonter le fleuve du temps à contre-courant, de s'accrocher à ces mirages de paix avant de sombrer à nouveau.

_J'aimerais revenir en arrière_, regrette le docteur avec douleur.

Il aimerait être ce fantôme de lui-même qui ricane bêtement, assis dans son fauteuil usé il prendrait le courage qui lui manque pour traverser l'espace ridiculement réduit – immense comme la galaxie – qui le divorce de cette silhouette étalée sur le sol, il prendrait son cœur battant à toute allure et irait le déposer au pied de son idole renversée, il prendrait ses mains fermes pour les serrer autour de la poitrine secouée d'Holmes – _et jamais, jamais, je ne le laisserais partir. _

Peut-être son ami aurait-il frémi sous ses gestes impulsifs, peut-être aurait-il été effrayé par la ferveur si facilement lisible sur son visage, peut-être même l'aurait-il repoussé en riant, son regard perdu quelque part entre l'affolement et la plaisanterie – parce qu'imaginer Holmes aussi affectueux, aussi lumineux que ses souvenirs sans fondements tendent à le dépeindre tient presque de la chimère.

Ou peut-être aurait-il simplement souri en déclarant qu'il savait depuis toujours – c'était Holmes, après tout – et que leurs lèvres auraient fini par se rencontrer pas si fortuitement, à mi-chemin sur les sentiers de brebis où elle s'était égarées.

Ce sont des beaux rêves qui gisent comme des nuages crevés au plafond de Baker Street.

Madame Hudson s'affaire en bas ses cuillères en argent s'entrechoquent sur les tasses de porcelaine fine et les soucoupes remplies de gâteau. Elle va sans doute bientôt l'appeler pour lui annoncer que le thé est prêt : son ancienne logeuse n'aime pas le savoir là-haut, la tête remplie de vieux soupirs, et elle aime encore moins monter les escaliers froids. Elle est seule, Madame Hudson, et plus vieille qu'il ne l'a jamais connue. Ses vêtements sont noirs comme minuit, ses cheveux grisonnent comme la cendre et pourtant, elle ne se départit jamais de ce calme triste qui lui souffle sous le cœur depuis la Suisse.

Combien, combien de temps sans Sherlock Holmes ? Il a perdu le compte des minutes mais se souvient toujours des dates, comme si elles étaient marquées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Combien, combien de souffles sans l'entendre respirer en retour ? L'eau les a noyés, ses jolis poumons glacés elle a repeint de blanc ses lèvres faiblement roses.

Watson ricane, brisé debout sur le plancher. Les châssis sans vie résonnent avec morbidité les sons étouffés de ses cordes élimées. C'est qu'il a soif, le bon docteur, soif d'un rêve qu'il ne peut plus étancher – et ce besoin le dévore de trop près, lui brûle les entrailles et lui dessèche les artères.

Mais c'est trop tard, évidemment.

Les murs qui transpirent de mépris semblent le condamner.

_C'est trop tard, John_, disent-il d'une voix pesante qui lui rappelle vaguement le diagnostic trop familier d'un collègue annonçant le décès d'un autre patient. _Tu as joué la Dame avant le Roi et l'équipe adverse a raflé le Dix de der. Il faut que tu payes, John, parce que la note va toujours à celui qui reste attablé au restaurant._

Il y a un goût d'injustice qui ne peut s'empêcher de vous envahir l'arrière-gorge quand vous songez que vous êtes le dernier. Watson est amer, aussi amer que le café qu'il boit tous les matins et qui lui fond sur la langue sans le rassasier pour autant. C'est un excellent moyen de rester les yeux ouverts mais rien ne remplace vraiment le sommeil qu'il s'applique à fuir.

Holmes ne dormait pas beaucoup, lui non plus.

— Docteur ? Le thé est prêt, crie la voix altérée de Madame Hudson – à coup sûr, elle a pleuré dans son infusion et il n'aura pas à s'interroger bien longtemps sur le goût étrangement sucré qui pointera dans le breuvage. Il lui répond du bout des lèvres, aveuglé soudainement par la lumière solaire qui perce encore les vitres constellées de gouttes de pluie.

C'est l'heure, alors.

La pièce silencieuse semble pencher, s'incliner vers lui pour recueillir cette invitation ultime qui tombe de ses lèvres gercées par l'air froid de janvier :

— Restez avec moi, cette nuit, s'adresse-t-il à son amitié encore accrochée aux cicatrices dans les murs, aux trous que des décorations futiles ne peuvent tout à fait cacher. A l'image de son propre corps, Holmes a marqué Baker Street et le lien qui les lie à cet endroit est si puissant que Watson espère que son fantôme l'entendra.

Il reste silencieux un moment, rigide dans ses anciens quartiers, puis tourne les talons. Le rêve persiste dans l'air immobile et très loin, il lui semble entendre les rires conjoints d'un Sherlock Holmes et d'un John Watson qui n'existent plus que dans la mémoire des cloisons de Baker Street.

Mais les songes, aussi amers soient-ils, ne sont pas fait pour perdurer. Et le médecin malade aimerait bien se tromper mais peut-être… peut-être est-il temps d'y mettre un terme. Peut-être est-il temps de payer la note et de quitter la tablée.

— Je ne veux pas être seul ce soir, explique Watson, un poids qu'il n'explique pas pesant avec force sur son ventre.

— Je serais là, promet au creux de son oreille le spectre allongé devant la cheminée.

Un petit sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres où reflète l'or tremblant de l'astre solaire et le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme résonne dans la pièce vide. La poussière volette un instant avant de retomber sans vagues, comme si personne n'était jamais venu la déranger. Dans une autre vie, deux jeunes hommes rient sous le soleil blanchâtre de l'hiver et le docteur voûté qui descend les marches du perron grisâtre s'appuie longtemps sur sa canne.

Demain, dans les cieux sans couleur, il pleuvra sans doute encore.


	7. périssable

**Titre** : périssable  
**Taille** : 2.372  
**Genre** : Angst/Horror/Madness  
**Crédits** : Guy Ritchie, Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Base** : Sherlock Holmes (Movies)  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : John Watson/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson.  
**Avertissements** : ANGST, deuil, glauque, idéologie suicidaire. Slash. Hallucinations visuelles et auditives, maladie mentale, délire hallucinatoire (est-il encore besoin de préciser ?).  
**Résumé** : Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil. Et une dame qui part au cimetière avec un bouquet de roses. Quant à mon troisième, il erre encore.

**Note** : La fac a fait que je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre de la semaine, c'est de sa faute. Sinon, vous êtes tous super-géniaux, je vous aime juste très fort et vos commentaires sont un éternel ravissement. Et... je crois que je vais filer me planquer, là. Quelque part. Loin. Ca devient juste horrible, cette fic, je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**La Maison des morts**

_Deuxième Acte._

périssable

* * *

Et pour toujours je suis assis dans un fauteuil  
Ma tête mes genoux mes coudes vain pentacle  
Les flammes ont poussé sur moi comme des feuilles

**Le brasier **– Apollinaire, _Alcools_.

* * *

Le métal qui repose sur ses genoux fatigués pèse trop lourd pour ses épaules. Contre le battant, la fenêtre entrouverte grince doucement – il ne pleut plus mais Londres est brumeux, lourde de ce gel mordant et des bises glaciales de l'hiver plus si jeune pourtant. La saison morte a été longue et le froid sur sa poitrine a persisté longtemps mais, contrairement à ce qui se chuchote dans les rues jamais désemplies de la cité de la pluie, John Watson respire encore.

Son souffle tiède se perd dans l'air immobile de la nuit et il lutte, désarticulé sur les coussins sanglants que sa femme affectionnait tant.

_Il ne faut pas que je dorme._

— Holmes ?

Le silence lui ricane au visage.

Son fantôme n'apparaît jamais quand il l'appelle. En cela, il est différent de Mary – sa femme était toujours la première à accourir à ses cris d'agonie, une inquiétude permanente déformant ses traits charmants alors qu'elle tentait par tous ses faibles moyens de le ramener à la brutale réalité – mais même maintenant, il s'applique à repousser au loin l'image de son épouse dont il ne désire plus rien. Il a enterré Mary née Morstan, dépose mille bouquets de roses blanches sur sa jolie tombe couleur minuit chaque vendredi matin et, quand sa douce voix pleine d'amertume inquiète résonne dans sa tête creuse, s'applique même à esquisser un spectral sourire.

Il déteste quand Mary le hante. Les fanfreluches de sa robe ténébreuse traînent sur le plancher poussiéreux comme des barques nuptiales glissant sur un fleuve d'huile et le teint blafard de la mort ne sied guère à son minois jadis ravissant. Il déteste la façon dont elle s'inquiète encore, les lignes plissées de son front fixées sur ses mains blessées, et il hait tout simplement ses cheveux rongés par les vers qui encadrent ses yeux caves.

L'échine dressée par le dégoût, Watson repousse la vision cauchemardesque de son épouse défunte comme on rejetterait une araignée venimeuse contre un mur de pierres blanches.

— Holmes ? murmure-t-il une seconde fois à la cheminée sans cendres.

Un sifflement fait vibrer le verre sale des vitres entrouvertes. Watson serre plus fort la lame dans ses poings crispés, trop bien conscient du regard perçant de son vieil ami sur sa nuque découverte.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se tait qu'Holmes n'est plus là.

— Votre parquet est glissant, vieux frère. J'ai glissé sur votre alliance en venant ici.

Les sons normalement harmonieux sortent comme une mélodie éraillée de cette paire de lèvres trempées. Sans mal aucun, il imagine la silhouette amaigrie du défunt traverser la pièce à vivre nonchalamment et tomber avec son élégance accoutumée sur la chaise vide qui se trouve toujours à ses côtés. Élégamment morbide, le docteur amorce un geste pour toucher l'apparition puis se ravise il essaie de ne pas croire que ses doigts vont s'agripper au courant d'air renfermé qui flotte dans la pièce et qu'Holmes est bien là, bien réel. Son imagination traîtresse le visualise en train d'esquisser un rictus, comme pour se moquer de l'homme recroquevillé sur un bout de métal qui se tient assis devant lui.

— Votre faute, réplique Watson à l'apparition éthérée avec un maigre sourire. Vous laissez de l'eau partout quand vous venez me voir.

La faute aux carreaux cassés qu'il a fallu remplacer. La faute aux fenêtres qu'il laisse ouvertes les jours de pluies. _Ta faute, John, ta faute – regarde-toi une minute avant de blâmer les autres._

— Je vous ai vu, dans la rue, dit-il en détournant le regard, coupable.

Les sourcils calcinés par l'eau glaciale de la noyade se haussent, se froncent, s'abaissent et le visage diaphane de sa nymphe noyée se fait songeur soudainement.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Ce n'était pas vous.

— Évidemment, Watson, fait remarquer Holmes avec une condescendance suintante, à l'image de quelqu'un qui s'adresserait à un enfant ou à un individu particulièrement simple d'esprit. L'adressé tique sous le ton acide et reprend, d'une voix un peu moins sûre :

— Vous m'avez joué un morceau.

— De ce que j'en sais, la musique n'a jamais ressuscité les morts, mon vieux. Ma virtuosité est-elle au moins restée intacte ?

Confus un instant, le docteur rassemble ses souvenirs : la fraîcheur du soir, les lumières luisantes, le violoniste qui ne ressemble même pas à Holmes et qui n'est pas Holmes de toute façon, les notes ratées, la mélodie trop lente et les souvenirs qui jaillissent à chaque crissement de corde, à chaque pincement. Cela sonne faux, dans sa mémoire usée, comme une cacophonie désordonnée et stridente – de celles qui résonnent encore dans sa tête vide lorsqu'il s'est égaré sous les volets ouverts de Baker Street.

— Non, décide-t-il. Vous ne vous souveniez plus de la mélodie et votre poignet manquait d'énergie.

— La mort peut faire ce genre de choses, Watson, même aux meilleurs d'entre nous – et il y a une amertume définitive derrière les mots grinçants, les dents serrées et les mains jointes. Le concerné met un moment avant de croire que la haine qui pulse dans la gorge d'Holmes est dirigée contre lui et il demande, d'une voix tremblante :

— Serait-ce un reproche ?

Les orbes nuit du fantôme sont vrillés sur lui ses lèvres mortes s'étirent en un sourire – et le sang contre les dents lui donne un air macabre.

— Seulement si vous voulez qu'il le soit, _John_.

— _John, John, mon cher ce n'est pas sain de rester enfermé, il faut vous aérer._

_et alors John qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans ta tête cassée ? avais-tu écouté ta femme quand elle se tuait à s'inquiéter pour ta santé déclinante, John ? la mort te manquait-elle autant, John, pour que tu la désirasses à ce point ? pauvre fou, tu ne la méritais pas, cette délicate Mary, tu ne méritais aucun des deux et tu les as perdu tous les deux, c'est bien fait pour toi._

— C'est bien fait pour moi, répète Watson, tel un automate.

— Indéniablement, répond Holmes en souriant – il a la même voix que sa Mary, Holmes et c'est bien étrange. Les mains froides du médecin se pressent contre le métal immobile sur ses genoux la lèvre écarlate de son noyé se retrousse en dévoilant ses dents poisseuses, dans un ricanement imparfait.

— Vous voulez mourir, Watson ?

_Oui, demain – demain, j'étais déjà mort._

Le docteur frémit sans répondre, les yeux rivés sur le couteau fin et silencieux qui dort paisiblement sur la chair tiède de ses cuisses. Mary a caché son arme pour oublier où et gardé sous clé ses fioles les plus dangereuses quand elle était encore là – mais personne ne veille plus sur le bon docteur Watson, à part son écervelée de bonne qui ne sait pas comprendre combien font deux et deux et qui gobe tous les mensonges que son employeur lui raconte sans sourciller.

_Un coup de vent a fait voler la fenêtre en éclats et je me suis coupé en ramassant le verre – Mon alliance me donne des démangeaisons, c'est pourquoi je ne la porte pas – Oh, je parlais à haute voix hier soir ? Ah, ce n'est rien, il s'agissait de réflexions médicales à propos de mes patients, rien de très passionnant j'en ai peur… – Ne faites pas attention aux cris, Ivy, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il passera vite – Bien sûr que je dors la nuit, Ivy, comment ferais-je pour ne pas m'écrouler de fatigue sinon ? – Je vais bien, merci, et vous ?_

— Vous êtes un champ de ruines, Watson.

— Je suis un champ de ruines, croasse le pantin désarticulé dont les paupières se font très lourdes –Seigneur, depuis quand ce fauteuil hideux est-il aussi confortable que son lit conjugal ? Il se frotte les yeux avec la dernière énergie ses doigts lui collent sous les cernes.

_Il ne faut pas que je dorme._

— Que croyez-vous vraiment que ce bout d'acier vous apportera, mon vieux ? – et il y a une tendresse soudaine dans la musique sifflante que sont les mots hachés d'Holmes, une pitié sourde qui le mettrait en colère s'il n'était pas si complètement _épuisé_.

— Le repos ? ose le docteur en grommelant.

— Si ce n'est que cela, je connais une autre méthode moins radicale.

Bien sûr, son ami qui est mort et qu'il imagine assis à son côté en train de lui parler évoque la troisième nuit consécutive qu'il compte passer sans dormir. Étant médecin, il sait que son comportement est destructeur – mais il y a une ironie dans toute cette mise en scène macabre qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner, presque heureux. Holmes lui ordonner de dormir – ô délire combien délectable, ô fatigue ennemie.

— Vous, m'inciter au sommeil. On aura tout vu.

— Je ne suis qu'une projection de votre esprit qui délire, _John_ – et c'est encore sur ses lèvres dégoulinantes d'eau du Rhin et de son sang, ce nom aberrant qu'il prononce avec la voix tendre de Mary, c'est à devenir fou à supposer qu'on ne le soit pas déjà – et vous avez besoin de sommeil. Même votre cerveau vous le dit.

— Je vous perdrais si je dors, avoue Watson d'une voix misérable.

C'est une conséquence de la bonne santé : les morts vous laissent tranquille et vous les voyez moins souvent.

Les yeux de son fantôme familier deviennent durs et c'est avec un mépris d'habitué qu'il crache :

— Mais vous m'avez déjà perdu, Watson.

— Alors que faites-vous encore ici ? proteste faiblement le docteur malade.

Le Holmes blafard qui n'est pas Holmes et qui est pourtant assis en face de lui comme si de rien n'était se tait subitement – la seconde d'après, la chaise est vide et l'air est glacial.

_Il boude_, songe l'ami qu'il est avec un certain doigts décharnés caressent pensivement la pointe endormie contre son ventre maigre et la beauté de ses doigts qui courent sur la longiligne forme lui coupe le souffle un instant. La mort paraît belle, quand elle n'est pas noyée.

— Arrêtez ça, siffle la chaise encore tiède.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'Holmes se tait qu'il n'est pas là, il se rappelle. L'intérieur des paupières de Watson forme un joli rideau de ténèbres qui tombe sur eux comme le couperet d'une hache.

_Il ne faut pas que je dorme._

L'ancien soldat se force à ouvrir ses yeux qui pèsent des tonnes pour ses joues creuses. Face à lui, Holmes est de retour dans sa chaise et ses boucles mouillées d'eau blanchâtre et de sang noir forment une auréole furieuse autour de son visage éthéré.

— Pourquoi insistez-vous tant ?

— Vous ne dormiez pas non plus, si mes souvenirs sont ex… – John ne finit pas sa phrase, bute sur les mots simples qui échappent à sa langue endormie. Il délire, peut-être un peu.

— Vous n'êtes pas moi, John – encore cette affection qui incline ses voyelles mais qu'il arrête, ce fantôme ennuyeux ! – Quand comprendrez-vous enfin ? Vous détruire ainsi ne me ramènera pas.

L'urgence qui écrase manifestement les cordes vocales de son défunt préféré lui arrache un sourire de défi.

— _Il faut lui pardonner, à mon pauvre mari, il n'est plus vraiment le même depuis que…_

_tu pouvais le dire, Mary : depuis que Sherlock était mort. La vérité était tellement plus simple à nier dans tes si belles lèvres, Mary. Oh, muse voilée, pourquoi es-tu morte et je suis tellement désolé._

Le docteur ricane à nouveau, guère ébranlé par la supplique.

— Regardez-moi seulement.

Un instant, le fantôme apparaît révolté. Le sourire finit par revenir, plus tordu que jamais, et le sang remplace à nouveau l'eau. Narines plissées, Watson siffle de mécontentement – il déteste toujours autant voir de rouge sur le visage du mort. Il lève la main pour essuyer la mare écarlate qui tache la peau blafarde et elle ne rencontre que de l'air. Les yeux nuit de son noyé se brouillent un instant et il doit rêver, sûrement, parce que les orbites noirâtres de son spectre coupable n'ont jamais été si vivantes.

_Il ne faut pas que tu dormes. _Les rêves n'apportent que des malheurs et des réveils en pleurs.

— C'est ma vengeance, vous comprenez, Holmes ? – sa voix est pâteuse, engourdie dans une torpeur vicieuse dont il ne veut pas s'échapper.

L'apparition hallucinée ferme les yeux de surprise. Quand les disques sombres réchappent de la prison des paupières blafardes, ils sont de nouveau distants et froids comme avant mais il y a tout au fond cette tristesse indélébile qui les ternit un peu plus chaque jour.

— Et si je vous demandais de rester ici ? Avec moi ?

— Je vous demanderais de cesser de faire l'égoïste, raisonne Watson et ses paupières finissent par couler à pic, rigides dans son fauteuil. Le métal qui ronronne sur ses genoux dort dans sa main et sa pointe qui perce les vêtements lui pique les doigts, les cuisses, le creux des poignets. Ca gratte, ça brûle et c'est très désagréable comme sensation.

— John, restez, résonne la voix morte d'Holmes dans ses oreilles repliées – et l'espace d'une seconde délicieuse qui flotte encore dans l'air fatigué, il croirait presque que son vieil ami est finalement rentré à la maison.

_Il ne faut pas que je dorme._

_C'est peut-être mieux ainsi_, pense finalement Watson, autant pour lui-même que pour les fantômes qui écoutent sûrement aux portes closes. Les ténèbres chaleureuses qui l'étreignent sont autant d'amantes dont il accueille les bras et sa chemise blanche vire tout doucement au rosé.

_Holmes, où vous êtes-vous encore fourré ainsi ? Mary, vous m'aviez dit que vous vous sentiez mieux !_

Plic ploc, Holmes va encore laisser de l'eau partout sur le plancher. Plic ploc, Mary a craché du sang sur le napperon ce matin et quelques-unes des perles carmin gouttent encore sur le tapis décoloré. Plic ploc, est-ce qu'il pleut encore contre les carreaux cassés ou est-ce le bruissement assourdissant des voix affolées qui forment une ronde autour de son corps de poupée écartelée ?

— Docteur… son ? Doct… !

— …que… ous… tendez ?

— Doc… son… llez-vous !

C'est trop tard, chers fantômes.

Minuit sonne, John _il ne faut pas que tu dormes_.


	8. innommable

**Titre** : innommable  
**Taille** : 2.238  
**Genre** : Angst/Horror/Madness  
**Crédits** : Guy Ritchie, Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Base** : Sherlock Holmes (Movies)  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : John Watson/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson.  
**Avertissements** : ANGST, deuil, glauque, idéologie suicidaire. Slash. Hallucinations visuelles et auditives, maladie mentale, délire hallucinatoire (un peu moins à partir de maintenant).  
**Résumé** : Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil. Et une dame qui part au cimetière avec un bouquet de roses. Quant à mon troisième, il erre encore.

**Note** : J'ai mis un moment à poster ce chapitre, je sais. Parce que la fac. Okay, ça ne m'a pas empêché d'écrire 30.000 mots pour mon prochain projet (et Dieu sait que c'est pas encore fini) mais je vous assure : la fac. C'est chronophage à crever. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger dans le mois qui vient alors ne vous attendez trop à rien de ma part jusque fin janvier. Si, si. Je réponds toujours à vos reviews, j'en ai juste trois tonnes et je suis lente et je vais arrêter les excuses maintenant, parce que ça fait pathétique. (Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre le second interlude avec ce chapitre). Bonne lecture

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**La Maison des morts**

_Deuxième acte._

innommable

* * *

Tu as souffert de l'amour à vingt et à trente ans  
J'ai vécu comme un fou et j'ai perdu mon temps  
Tu n'oses plus regarder tes mains et à tous moments je voudrais sangloter  
Sur toi sur celle que j'aime sur tout ce qui t'a épouvanté

**Zone** – Apollinaire, _Alcools_.

* * *

Les murs couleur pâleur luisent doucement sous les faibles impulsions de la lumière crue des ampoules. Ils agressent, ces froids rayons illusion de soleil, ils agressent en teintant la pièce calme d'un blanc étrange – mort blanche et silencieuse des hôpitaux, si loin des embruns noirs et assourdissants des cascades du Rhin, mais tout aussi redoutée et froide. La Faucheuse rôde dans les couloirs que des bruits de pas sourds égayent de temps à autre. Le matin pointe, au-delà des murs en gris et blanc, mais les rideaux baissés empêchent le soleil.

Le lit occupe presque tout l'espace disponible, projetant des ombres tremblantes sur les hautes lignes verticales et blafardes.

Un homme dedans et un à son chevet, grossière ébauche d'une veillée funèbre. Un homme ne bouge pas et l'autre hoquette, ses dents mordant les doigts crasseux auquel brille un éclat discret, ses orteils recroquevillés sur le sol sans ornement.

Pâle dans son lit d'hôpital, Watson dort et ses paupières papillonnent sous les veilleuses crues.

A ses côtés, le veilleur soupire dans le matin grelottant. C'est qu'il est épuisé. La nuit a été longue, minuit a sonné treize fois et pendant un instant, sa vie s'est résumée à ces traînées rougeâtres qui ornent comme des bracelets d'argent et de pierreries les avant-bras et les cuisses de l'homme endormi.

Il aimerait remplacer ces cicatrices qui agressent ces tissus blafards, embrasser dévotement les rainures rouges jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par marquer sa bouche avide, à l'image d'un croyant embrassant une relique sainte. Si lui-même doit être un saint – si on devait reprendre les mots exacts de son élégie – alors ce blessé qui paraît trop grand pour le lit dans lequel on l'a allongé, cet homme aux cernes pâles est son Christ, une idole décharnée à laquelle il n'aspire qu'à vouer un culte dément, à embrasser son front enfiévré et à effacer ces stigmates affreux qui font la douleur du monde entier. Sa main tremblante court sans pudeur sur les rides pâles qui se liguent sous les cheveux blonds ils sont plus ternes que dans son souvenir mais leur texture est restée intacte, à mi-chemin entre la soie et un épi rugueux de blé.

Il n'y a de sacrifices plus étranges que ceux qui n'ont pas besoin d'être demandés.

Et le souffle simple qui sort de ces lèvres à demi-fermées a des accents de louanges.

L'éveillé ferme les yeux, guidé qu'il est par le fol espoir d'atteindre ces contrées oniriques sur lesquelles son endormi aux paupières brisées s'est égaré. Le souvenir de l'eau glaciale l'étreint dès que les ténèbres voilent sa vision et c'est en haletant que ses yeux se révèlent à nouveau à la nuit aux faibles lumières, à la figure endormie qui a l'air si troublée, même loin de la cruelle vérité du monde.

— Oh, John, murmure l'homme qui devrait être mort et il y a cette rumeur qui vibre dans sa voix, une basse trembleur qu'il ne veut pas s'aventurer à expliquer parce que ça fait bien trop _mal_.

Son Christ revenu des Enfers reste sans parole mais les battements cadencés qu'il perçoit derrière la peau maigre sont autant de témoignages de vie que l'homme écartelé sous ses doigts fébriles lui offre sans conscience : Watson est vivant et il se sentirait au-delà de la honte d'en exiger davantage.

Étrangement, ces battements conjugués au souffle lent ressemblent presque à une mélodie sacrée, un hymne réservé aux divinités les plus glorieuses que l'Homme ait jamais eu l'occasion d'inventer. C'est un dieu qu'on a allongé sur ce matelas trop mince et cet homme à son côté qui l'écoute respirer se trouve être son démon le plus étouffant ainsi que son plus fervent apôtre, l'antidote et le remède quand ce dernier devient poison.

La dévotion qu'on lit dans ses yeux affamés est un poison vil qui crucifie sur des draps de toile les esprits les plus forts.

Son pouce se loge sous l'œil fermé, comme pour essuyer des eaux imaginaires, tandis que sa paume tente vainement d'épouser les contours creux de la joue pâle. La peau qu'il effleure à travers la gaze diffuse une tiédeur rassurante – il grelotte depuis la Suisse et cette chaleur nouvelle qui se répand dans ses doigts noueux est une bénédiction. Les cheveux clairs se reflètent dans l'anneau anneau qu'il arbore à la main droite, comme on exhiberait le butin d'une guerre longuement gagnée et un court instant, il se sent coupable.

Le goût acide de la bile dans sa bouche a des relents de défaite.

— Que cherchiez-vous donc à faire, John ?

Question bien vaine : l'interpellé ne répondra pas et il aura bien raison – le veilleur sait trop bien ce qu'il en est pour se contenter des mots.

Quant à lui-même, il a été lâche, détestablement humain et ce constat même le fait trembler.

Si la platitude morne des mois précédents l'ont fait hésiter à se replonger dans cette vie qu'il sait ne plus être la sienne, il ne peut que faire face silencieusement à la souffrance de ces paupières closes comme des rideaux mortuaires et du corps fondu dans les draps blanchâtres qui l'auréolent comme un suaire.

Tout dans l'attente immobile de cet homme lui crie à sa culpabilité, à une lâcheté passagère à laquelle il s'étonnera toujours d'avoir si facilement succombé – mais c'est _Watson_, pour l'amour d'une déité inexistante, c'est _John Watson _reposant à moitié mort dans ce lit dont les draps défraîchis le parent comme un linceul. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne devrait plus s'étonner de tout ce que cet homme est capable de lui faire faire sans qu'il ait même besoin de le lui demander.

Il l'a bien conduit à l'autel pour le regarder embrasser une autre.

— C'est de ma faute. Je vous ai laissé une fois, et maintenant, je n'ai pas trouvé assez de courage pour m'éloigner de vous.

Perdre une nouvelle fois ces yeux vidés de tout sauf de chagrin a été bien au-dessus des toutes les capacités dont il a cru connaître les limites jusqu'à ce jour. Mais quand, du coin de la rue qu'il hante désormais comme un oiseau nocturne, il a vu la croix et les civières – son monde est tombé et s'est reconstruit dans un sens bizarrement penché. Depuis hier, il a cette perpétuelle impression que toutes les lignes droites sont obliques, que chacun de ses pas va le faire trébucher, qu'une main de fer s'est refermée sur son nombril et s'applique à le tirer vers le bas.

_Je tombe_, pense le veilleur aux yeux caves, un regret vicieux dévorant ses viscères.

Et ça fait invariablement mal.

La poitrine de l'endormi se soulève et s'abaisse encore ses yeux brûlent d'une eau bénite qui purge à grand peine tout le mal qui se contracte derrière sa pomme d'Adam. Pendant un instant que remplissent son souffle haché de sanglots sans larmes, il ne dit plus rien – et la main aux doigts nus et bien trop pâles qu'il a happée dans son carcan d'ongles rongés se fait bouée dans cette mer invisible.

Il s'agrippe à John comme le noyé qu'il a été même si le poids qui a fondu dans ses poumons n'a rien à voir avec l'eau glacée de Suisse ou le fardeau familier de la solitude. C'est la peur qui l'étouffe de ses mains de fer, une frayeur gelée qui se loge sur son diaphragme ankylosé.

Il ne sait plus respirer correctement – à quoi bon, quand il n'entend pas le souffle de l'autre lui répondre ?

— Je suis désolé, John. J'aurais dû vous laisser partir.

Watson ne dit rien mais il est probable que s'il avait été éveillé, il se serait contenté de sourire. Peut-être même aurait-il trouvé l'instant assez propice à la philosophie et aurait trouvé des mots de réconfort bien maladroits :

_C'est là tout le tragique des échecs les moins remarquables, Holmes : il n'y a plus que vous-mêmes pour vous en blâmer._

Il en aurait ri avec amertume et tout serait rentré dans cet ordre brouillon qui a existé il y a bien longtemps. Mais John dort encore et ses paupières blanches ne font pas mine de s'ouvrir. Huit heures viennent de passer : l'hôpital est fait de bruits étouffés qui parviennent aux tympans comme à travers du coton. L'air immobile plane au-dessus de leurs têtes déchues de leurs couronnes, chargé de la pestilence de la maladie et de la pâleur du temps les minutes sont autant de leurs souffles mêlés qui s'allongent comme des ombres sur les murs cadavériques.

Le veilleur se penche encore ses propres lèvres se font fantômes de celles du malade, les surplombent sans jamais les toucher, pareille à une figure angélique qui veillerait sur l'homme endormi. La métaphore est trompeuse, cependant, et quiconque en mesure de reconnaître le visage blafard qui repose mollement sur ces coussins sera capable de dissocier l'ange et l'homme, celui qui a pleuré et celui qui l'a écouté sans broncher.

— John, murmure-t-il à nouveau d'une voix rauque – ce n'est plus tout à fait un nom chéri qui dépasse la barrière de ses dents jaunies, c'est une prière et à la fois, la promesse d'un avenir meilleur.

Parce que John est _vivant_ sous ses doigts effrayés, parce que John _respire_ sous sa bouche qui tremble et ce tableau grotesque qui se peint dans la pénombre frileuse du petit matin, cet homme à moitié cassé penché sur un autre homme assoupi dans un lit étranger, unis par l'air qui pulse entre eux comme un cœur atrophié, tout cela est tellement illogique que cela pourrait bien être l'œuvre de cette déité inexistante qu'il a invoquée quelques instants plus tôt.

Ces pensées lui arrachent un sourire défait et une perle salée vient mourir crucifiée sur cette ombre.

Cette réponse que John lui fait, cette mélodie faite d'expirations lentes et de cette légère odeur de salive séchée est autant une sacralisation qu'une sentence – il se sent nouveau-né baptisé par le souffle de ce géant écorché, il se sent martyr écartelé dans une arène de poussière blanche, il se sent homme ainsi surplombant le monde et il devient Messie à son tour, ressuscité d'entre les morts après avoir été bercé trois jours aux Enfers.

C'en serait presque révoltant, de penser pareilles sottises, s'il ne s'agissait pas de Watson.

— John, souffle-t-il à peine, ses paupières étroitement closes.

La vanité de ses suppliques à moitié prononcées ressemble à celle qui teinte les répliques éplorées des mauvais acteurs de théâtre – il est bon comédien, on le lui a toujours reproché, mais Watson a toujours eu ce don pour faire tomber ses masques si solidement incrustés dans sa peau, qui lui collent au visage et lui font dire les mensonges les plus aberrants de la terre entière.

Et pourtant, c'est son plus magnifique mensonge qui a amené le docteur dans ce lit aux draps rugueux et il se condamnerait lui-même si sa sentence n'était pas déjà aussi lourde, s'il n'était pas obligé de rester dans ces ombres inquiétantes, à être le témoin silencieux et muet d'une chute sans fin.

C'est sans doute là que réside la cruauté du drame, la violence de cette histoire qui se déroule devant ses yeux horrifiés : il est vivant mais spectateur, relégué dans les coulisses muettes et Watson – _John_ – est allongé dans un lit d'hôpital qui lui crie que tout est de sa faute.

— _Ma_ faute, John, vous n'étiez pas censé… il s'arrête abruptement, conscient que poursuivre la phrase serait insulté l'esprit blessé et non moins admirable qui repose presque tranquillement dans ce lit. Toute supposition qui aurait pu l'amener à une autre conclusion que celle à laquelle il est en train d'assister n'est qu'insulte ajoutée à la blessure déjà portée.

Mais John paraît si faible dans ce lit d'hôpital qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de chercher des excuses qu'il ne possède pas – tout s'est envolé par les carreaux brisés – de répéter dans une boucle infernales des vœux qui n'ont guère de sens maintenant que tout semble être fini.

_Il n'était jamais dans mon intention de vous faire souffrir autant._

Mais que veulent dire les moyens devant ces cicatrices éternelles, ces marques laides qui portent toutes son nom et qui tatouent sans pitié l'âme et le corps de John et qu'il a peine à regarder désormais – _ma faute, ma faute, ma faute_.

Qu'importent les intentions. L'Enfer est pavé des meilleures qui eussent jamais existé et cela n'a jamais rendu la route moins douloureuse à parcourir, ni les larmes qui la souillent moins salées.

Il lui faudra juste la parcourir dans l'autre sens, à présent.

Le veilleur embrasse du regard une dernière fois la silhouette immobile et quitte la pièce à pas feutrés, laissant la respiration lente de l'endormi au bon soin des ampoules pâlottes et des murs silencieux. Ce dernier frémit un bref instant mais le sommeil est un ami exigeant qui, sans protester, garde en son sein ceux qui recherchent l'oubli ou la rédemption – John Watson se rendort, bienheureux et oublieux de la réalité cruelle où les morts ont une voix tremblante qui demande pardon.

Inconsciemment, il préfère le néant.

A son chevet, une rose rouge se fane lentement.


	9. incroyable (interlude)

**Titre** : incroyable  
**Taille** : 2.107  
**Genre** : Angst/Horror/Madness  
**Crédits** : Guy Ritchie, Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Base** : Sherlock Holmes (Movies)  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : John Watson/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson.  
**Avertissements** : ANGST, deuil, glauque, idéologie suicidaire. Slash. Hallucinations visuelles et auditives, maladie mentale, délire hallucinatoire (un peu moins à partir de maintenant).  
**Résumé** : Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil. Et une dame qui part au cimetière avec un bouquet de roses. Quant à mon troisième, il erre encore.

**Note** : Chapitre publié en même temps que le précédent. Parce que j'aime vous faire plaisir et que j'ai vraiment pris du retard. Il devrait en rester quelques-uns par la suite mais on approche de la fin. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**La Maison des morts**

_Interlude._

incroyable

* * *

Non non ce sont des feuilles mortes  
Ce sont les mains des chères mortes  
Ce sont tes mains coupées

**Rhénane d'automne** – Apollinaire, _Alcools_.

* * *

Holmes,

Cela fait une semaine que je vous ai enterré et pourtant, je vous ai entendu me réveiller ce matin. Si c'est une farce, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Quand je lui ai parlé, Mary a haussé les épaules avant de me regarder avec pitié – c'est insupportable, pourquoi diable ai-je épousé cette femme ? Je vais finir par croire que vous aviez raison à propos de ce mariage, je vous entends déjà ricaner dans votre coin. Cessez d'être si puéril, Holmes. Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas me dire en face à quel point j'avais tort et vous délecter de ma misère, puisque vous savez si bien le faire et que vous ne vous trompez jamais, espèce d'insupportable –

Ah, j'oubliais. Vous êtes mort.

Cela explique pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu prendre le thé avec nous. A moins que vous ne soyez toujours fâché ? Grandissez un peu, Holmes, ces substances étaient dangereuses et vu votre nervosité, comment peut-on me reprocher de m'assurer que vous ne consommiez plus ces horribles choses ? Comment osez-vous dégainer mon amitié, Holmes ? Je ne souhaite que votre bien. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter comme vous le faites. Vous êtes insupportable !

Vous me manquez.

Je vous en prie, venez prendre le thé à Cavendish Place. Mary a fait des confitures. J'ai envie de vous revoir.

Sincèrement,

John H. Watson

PS : Les morts ne peuvent pas se droguer, je sais. J'ai quand même jeté les fioles. Au cas où vous reviendriez.

* * *

Holmes,

Avant-hier, nous sommes allés sur votre tombe, Mary et moi. Elle est belle, votre tombe, aussi immaculée que les plumes d'un ange. Êtes-vous tombé au paradis en dégringolant cette cascade, Holmes ? Je parie que oui. Vous êtes un homme de bien, même si vous avez parfois autant de maturité qu'un gamin de quatre ans – et oui, je dis ça à cause de cet après-midi. Vous auriez pu me prévenir de votre arrivée et s'enfuir comme un voleur alors que je viens vous ouvrir, c'est franchement puéril comme jeu. Vous avez inquiété Mary à ne pas vous montrer : la pauvre enfant ne voulait pas croire que je ne vous avais pas entendu hurler à la porte.

Elle est secouée par votre mort, il faut lui pardonner.

J'espère que vous viendrez prendre le thé avec nous la semaine prochaine. Vous pourrez même rester pour le souper je demanderais à Mary de rajouter un couvert. Ca lui remontera le moral de vous voir à notre table. Elle est en deuil, comprenez, mais je ne me souviens plus de qui.

Vous me manquez, vieux frère. J'espère que vous sortez un peu, tout de même. Quand je passe devant Baker Street, les volets sont fermés.

Sincèrement,

John H. Watson

PS : Y a-t-il des énigmes à résoudre ou des criminels à traquer au paradis ? J'espère que oui autrement, vous devez vous ennuyer comme jamais. Passez me raconter tout cela, à l'occasion, cela vous distraira.

* * *

Holmes,

Je crois que je vous ai vu dans la rue, hier. Vous m'avez vendu un bouquet de roses rouges – elles coûtaient cher et sentaient trop fort. Je suis allé les poser sur votre tombe, j'espère que vous les apprécierez. C'est plutôt embarrassant pour un homme d'offrir des fleurs à un autre homme mais j'imagine que la mort ne fait pas vraiment de différence. Mary n'a pas paru approuver cependant je crois qu'elle est jalouse. J'essaie de lui offrir des fleurs plus souvent mais elle les regarde tristement pourrir dans les vases de porcelaine chinoise à la maison. Elle n'aime peut-être pas le blanc, ma Mary, mais j'aime bien la peindre en blanc : cela lui va affreusement.

Il est plus facile de détester les gens quand ils sont laids, on m'a dit.

Savez-vous haïr, Holmes ? Venez m'apprendre, il me reste une bouteille de brandy. Profitons-en : Mary est sortie et je vous entends déjà – vite, vite, à la porte, vous allez bien rapidement et nous n'avons que peu de temps.

Sincèrement,

John H. Watson

PS : Le rouge ne vous va pas du tout non plus, si vous voulez mon avis. Je ne vous aime pas en rouge, ça manque de vie.

* * *

Holmes,

Ce matin, j'ai retiré mon alliance parce qu'elle pesait trop lourd à mon doigt. Quand elle a fini par le remarquer et ciel qu'elle a mis longtemps, Mary s'est mise à pâlir et nous nous sommes disputés. J'ai remis cette bague pour lui faire plaisir mais je crois que je l'ai fait pleurer – elle avait les yeux rouges quand elle est sortie. Je ne veux pas blesser Mary, Holmes. Je lui ai acheté des roses blanches pour me faire pardonner mais elle les a jetées à travers la fenêtre quand elle est rentrée. Je crois que la vitre est cassée. Elle est toujours cassée depuis que mes mains font mal.

J'ai frappé à Baker Street mais personne ne m'a ouvert. Madame Hudson devait être sortie. Êtes-vous sur une affaire, en ce moment ? On parlait d'un meurtre dans les journaux. Les enquêtes avec vous me manquent, je dois l'admettre. Le temps est long, quand on compte le mouvement des trotteuses. Si vos merveilleux sens devaient vous faire défaut, sachez que ma porte vous restera toujours ouverte.

Prenez soin de votre tombeau, il est pâlot en ce moment.

Sincèrement,

John H. Watson

PS : Vous aimez les roses rouges, au moins ?

* * *

Holmes,

Auriez-vous élu domicile chez moi sans me concerter ? J'ai cru vous apercevoir au coin de mes miroirs toute la semaine. Mary dit que c'est absurde et quand j'essaie de lui prouver que non, elle s'énerve et quitte la pièce en claquant des talons. Je crois qu'elle ne me croit pas. Que ne donnerais-je pour avoir votre pouvoir de persuasion à l'instant ! Peut-être que si vous veniez dîner demain, vous pourriez la convaincre que je dis la vérité ? Cela fait trois mois – quatre ? dix ? Corrigez-moi si je me trompe – que je ne vous ai plus parlé et vous ne répondez jamais à mes lettres. Quand j'essaie de vous croiser à Baker Street, Madame Hudson me dit que vous n'êtes jamais rentré. Elle pleure quand je passe vous voir, Madame Hudson. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop odieux avec elle, Holmes : la pauvre femme est en deuil.

Je vous ai encore acheté des roses rouges. Quelqu'un doit les enlever après mes visites car quand je retourne sur votre tombe, mes bouquets ne sont jamais là. J'espère que c'est vous, le voleur, et que vous en profitez. Baker Street a souvent manqué de fleurs – mais quelle utilité que des roses rouges pour deux hommes seuls ? C'eût été plutôt embarrassant et les gens auraient jasé. Ils jasent déjà, probablement.

Vous me manquez, Holmes. Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. La prochaine fois que vous venez visiter mes coins de miroir, restez un moment pour discuter. Mary a fait du pudding hier. Elle n'est plus fâchée mais elle reste triste. Ca lui ferait du bien de vous voir – elle pourra jeter son thé sur votre figure. Ca me ferait du bien de vous voir, à moi aussi.

Sincèrement,

John H. Watson

PS : J'insiste. S'il vous plaît.

* * *

Holmes,

Ca devient ridicule, cette manie de m'éviter. Quand je l'interroge, Mary refuse de me dire un mot à votre sujet mais elle pince les lèvres pour signifier qu'elle est contrariée – j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas disputés, Holmes, parce que je ne tolèrerais pas vos caprices d'enfant bien longtemps. Vous êtes toujours là mais vous ne restez jamais. Êtes-vous cruel au point de vous manifester tout en ignorant mes appels ? Baker Street est vide et Madame Hudson m'a jeté dehors, hystérique, arguant que si je revenais encore une fois, elle finirait par perdre la tête. Mary m'a disputé et j'ai honte – aucune ne mérite ces pleurs mais est-ce ma faute si je souffre de vos plaisanteries stupides ? Cette partie de cache-cache n'a-t-elle pas assez duré ?

Je veux vous revoir, Holmes. A Baker Street, Cavendish Place, l'opéra, le restaurant, la France, le train vers Brighton, en Suisse au pied de ces chutes maudites, s'il le faut – peu importe. Je veux juste vous revoir. S'il vous plaît.

John H. Watson

PS : Oubliez la Suisse. C'est un horrible endroit et vous pourriez glisser.

* * *

Holmes,

Que faites-vous assis dans le fauteuil de Mary ? Sortez-vous de ces coussins hideux et venez prendre le thé, il y a de la confiture de cerise en guise de collation. Attention où vous mettez les pieds, il y a du sang sur le parquet.

John H. Watson

* * *

Holmes,

Mary est malade. Elle a bien tenté de me le cacher mais je l'ai vue cracher du sang dans son mouchoir de dentelle ce matin. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, cela dure depuis un moment – je n'en ai rien su, vous rendez-vous compte ? Comme je souhaiterais avoir vos talents de déduction. Elle tente de minimiser la chose, arguant qu'elle prend ce que son médecin lui a prescrit et qu'elle essaie de se reposer le plus longtemps possible. Je lui avais acheté un bouquet de roses blanches pour garnir notre chambre mais je l'ai jeté parce que je sais qu'elle n'aime pas ces fleurs-là. Elle me sourit quand elle a du courage, ma Mary, mais elle s'affaiblit de jour en nuit.

L'inconvénient d'être médecin, Holmes, c'est qu'on sait facilement reconnaître les cas désespérés.

Je n'ai jamais autant haï ma profession.

Sincèrement,

John H. Watson

PS : J'ai perdu mon alliance. Si vous n'êtes pas trop pris par vos enquêtes, pourriez-vous m'aider à la retrouver ?

* * *

Holmes,

Mary est morte dans la soirée. On l'enterre jeudi matin.

J'aimerais que vous soyez là pour m'aider à pleurer.

Pourquoi faut-il que les gens que j'aime m'abandonnent tour à leur tour ?

John

* * *

Holmes,

J'ai vu Mary. Je vous ai vu aussi et vous vous parliez, je crois. Si j'avais su que vous deviendriez amis, j'aurais évité de vous présenter. De quel côté êtes-vous ? – Et ne répondez pas des morts, je sais cela parfaitement ! Me répondrez-vous quand je vous parle de mon épouse ? Depuis quand êtes-vous amis, vous qui la détestiez ?

La mort peut faire ce genre de choses, j'imagine.

Je souhaiterais qu'elle puisse aussi vous ramener.

John

PS : Je deviens fou, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Holmes,

Je suis sorti aujourd'hui. J'ai trouvé un violoniste et je lui ai donné une des partitions que vous aviez composée avant de la jeter. La mélodie n'est pas pareille, les notes ont sonné faux et ce musicien ne vous ressemble pas du tout. J'ai cru vous voir au coin de la rue mais quand je suis arrivé, vous avez disparu. Êtes-vous perdu, Holmes ? Rentrons ensemble, si vous le voulez bien.

Je suis perdu, moi aussi.

Je crois que c'est à cause de vous.

John

PS : Mais vous me manquez toujours.

* * *

Holmes,

Je deviens fou.

Je deviens fou et c'est de_ votre faute_.

John

* * *

Holmes,

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé partir ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? J'aimerais que vous soyez là pour m'expliquer ou peut-être pour me regarder pleurer tout ce que je sais.

Je ne sais plus rien, Holmes, et dans votre coin, vous ricanez.

J'aimerais que vous soyez mort.

John

PS : Oh. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ne m'en voulez pas.

* * *

Holmes,

Je crois que je vous a –

_Le reste de la lettre est déchiré._

* * *

Holmes,

J'ai dit adieu à Baker Street. Madame Hudson doit se douter de quelque chose, à moins qu'elle ne vous pleure encore ? Le soleil est beau dans nos anciens quartiers : pourquoi fermiez-vous toujours les rideaux, vieille branche ? Ca vous allait bien, la lumière, ça vous rendait vivant. J'aurais aimé avoir pu vous dire ça. J'aurais aimé avoir eu le courage de vous dire tellement de choses mais c'est trop tard – sauf si vous êtes là quand je vous rejoindrais.

Je pense que ça sera pour bientôt. Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps.

Gardez-moi quelques affaires, là-haut.

John

PS : Ou revenez.

* * *

Holmes,

C'est la fin, je crois. Minuit sonne dans moins d'une heure.

S'il vous plaît, restez près de moi ce soir. Je ne veux pas mourir tout seul.

* * *

Espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. M.

* * *

**LE DERNIER MEMBRE D'UN RÉSEAU DE MALFAITEURS ENFIN ARRÊTÉ !**

SHERLOCK HOLMES REVENU D'ENTRE LES MORTS !

Tous les détails en page trois !


	10. discutable

**Titre** : discutable  
**Taille** : 2.270  
**Genre** : Angst/Horror/Madness  
**Crédits** : Guy Ritchie, Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Base** : Sherlock Holmes (Movies)  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : John Watson/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson.  
**Avertissements** : Angst, deuil, idéologie suicidaire. Slash. Hallucinations visuelles et auditives, maladie mentale, délire hallucinatoire (mentionné uniquement ici).  
**Résumé** : Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil. Et une dame qui part au cimetière avec un bouquet de roses. Quant à mon troisième, il erre encore.

**Note** : On approche de la fin. Ah et sinon, vous allez me détester pour le cliffhanger final. JE NE REGRETTE RIEN (ma boîte à MP attend les menaces très sagement). Bonne lecture à toutes et tous, en vous remerciant de votre patience et en espérant que certaines questions trouveront leurs réponses par ici,

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**La Maison des morts**

_Troisième Acte._

discutable

* * *

Tu pleureras l'heure où tu pleures  
Qui passera trop vitement  
Comme passent toutes les heures

**A la Santé** – _Apollinaire_, Alcools.

* * *

Le front collant d'une moiteur surfaite pour le temps hivernal, Mycroft Holmes consulte sa montre d'un air pincé pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes. Son temps est aussi précieux que limité et il n'a aucune honte à avouer qu'il préfèrerait se retrouver dans un fauteuil confortable, avec un bon cigare et peut-être un alcool fort en main que d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans le chaos que son frère s'est appliqué à causer ces derniers jours. Refermant d'un coup sec le clapet d'argent sur le tic-tac agaçant, le gentleman s'efforce de ne pas soupirer au souvenir de son cadet et des inévitables pagailles que ce dernier semble attirer autour de lui. Rien ne sert de se perdre en énervement inutile sur ce que l'on peut décemment considérer comme une fatalité : il s'agit de maintenir ce flegme qui fait la réputation des hommes de sa qualité et de se contenter d'un haussement de sourcil devant les excentricités même les plus grotesques.

Quoique, qualifier de « grotesque » la nouvelle fantaisie de Sherlock était largement sous-estimé : toute personne dans la position de Mycroft aurait depuis longtemps perdu son calme devant pareille entreprise qu'on aurait préféré nommer en des termes moins modérés tels que « Mais pour l'amour de la Reine, Holmes, à quoi _pensiez-vous_ ? »

La réponse à cette question muette qui se balade sur toutes les lèvres de Londres depuis une longue semaine se trouve d'ailleurs en face de lui : elle est blonde, mal rasée, avec la peau trop blanche des gens qui n'ont pas vu le soleil depuis longtemps et ses yeux hallucinés virevoltent entre le gros titre du journal et la rose aux pétales écaillés vautrée sur la table de chevet sobre de l'hôpital.

Mycroft pousse un nouveau soupir et résiste à l'envie d'attraper sa montre une quatrième fois, à celle de tourner brusquement les talons de ses souliers que les rues prisonnières du gel de cette fin de février ont salis et de sortir de ce labyrinthe étouffant de corridors égaux et de demoiselles aux regards sévères, aux sourires tendres, à l'odeur écœurante de désinfectant et de purulence.

Les yeux bleus du bon docteur qui se braquent suffisent à trancher net ses élans de fuite et Mycroft est soudainement sans ailes, fauché par ce regard rougeâtre.

Watson a une mine de déterré : ses mains tremblent légèrement et quelque chose gonfle dans ses poumons légers. _État de choc_, pense l'aîné, _c'est trop tôt, il est conscient depuis quelques jours à peine._

Trop tôt, c'est un constat clair. Mais repousser cette échéance plus longtemps aurait été prendre le risque que Sherlock l'apprenne trop vite et se précipite au chevet de l'inconscient enfin réveillé – et quoiqu'il en dise, plonger dans l'Enfer est une option bien plus plaisante que tenter d'en revenir. Mycroft soupire et se pince l'arête du nez, las de réparer la pagaille que son frère laisse constamment derrière lui.

Il entend déjà son cadet hurler de rage.

— Je suis fou, s'étonne Watson d'un ton rauque.

_Rien de plus évident_, pense Mycroft avec la condescendance des gens bien-nés. Cependant, il a pitié de la forme recroquevillée du Docteur Watson qui serre le journal si fort que des plis se forment un peu partout sur la feuille jaunie, aussi garde-t-il la réflexion indélicate pour lui-même.

— Je peux vous présenter aux meilleurs spécialistes de la Grande-Bretagne, propose l'aîné des Holmes avec une déférence de façade.

Deux yeux bleus étrangement lucides se posent sur le gentleman – des yeux de fou – et un tic nerveux agite la paupière droite.

— Ma… condition ne date pas de la semaine dernière, rétorque le malade avec une colère totalement justifiée.

Mycroft hausse un sourcil sarcastique.

— Je sais. Reichenbach.

Le mot honni a l'effet escompté : le regard insolent perd subitement de sa couleur et ce sont deux orbes pâles et vides qui se fixent sur les mots atroces de la première page. Mycroft soupire : jouer le méchant n'est pas un jeu auquel il aime se prêter et accabler ce pauvre docteur n'est qu'une torture nécessaire mais qu'il n'a aucun plaisir à dispenser. Les âmes explosées sont décidément trop pitoyables pour son goût.

— Vous êtes conscient que mon frère se précipitera ici dès qu'il saura que vous avez repris connaissance.

Watson se tait un instant, les doigts caressant fébrilement les mots comme un Perceval devant un Graal fantomatique.

— Qu'ai-je donc rêvé, Mycroft ?

L'utilisation de son prénom ne le surprend guère parce que Holmes est pour Sherlock et lui seul – pourtant, il a cet accent désespéré dans les premières syllabes, cette poigne d'acier qui refuse de laisser partir les illusions qu'il lui reste.

Mycroft ignore ce qui s'est passé dans la tête du bon docteur mais une chose est certaine : Sherlock en est la cause et il en veut complètement à son petit frère pour avoir réduit un homme si prometteur à cette coquille d'homme, ce squelette au regard percé en face de lui.

_Sherlock, à quoi pensais-tu ?_

Son frère répliquerait peut-être en brandissant les prétextes les plus nobles mais Mycroft connaît Sherlock mieux que lui-même : il sait que son frère a simplement eu peur de revenir.

A juste titre. John Watson ferait peur à n'importe qui à cet instant même.

— Je ne peux vous donner que ce que qui est réel, Docteur, assène l'aîné des Holmes avec une tranquillité factice.

Le docteur ne réagit pas mais les plissements au coin de ses yeux se détendent imperceptiblement, adoucissant dans le processus son regard acéré par la folie. Mycroft prend cette réponse implicite pour un oui et commence à parler.

Il raconte la réserve d'oxygène, le plan fou de son frère, l'assistance qu'il a offert à ce dernier dans ces moments dangereux, l'enterrement sans cadavre, la correspondance, le réseau souterrain de Moriarty que Sherlock a méticuleusement démantelé en vivant sous couverture. Il raconte la folie grandissante de John, la mort de Mary, la dépression, les fantômes dans les murs et la tentative de suicide ratée. Il raconte deux hommes, la mort et ce qui ne les a jamais séparés.

A la fin de son récit, Watson pleure sans honte, des larmes silencieuses roulant comme des accusations sur ses joues râpeuses et Mycroft mesure avec un étonnement coupable les dégâts inscrits sur ce corps qui lui apparaît étrangement usé.

_Ci-gît John Watson_, pense-t-il avec cynisme en contemplant les doigts de la main encore libre trembler sur les draps pâles, _méthodiquement mis en pièces par l'esprit le plus brillant du siècle et condamné à sombrer dans ses propres hantises pour expier un crime dont il n'est pas coupable._

Une fin dont il n'apprécie guère la vue, il doit l'admettre.

— Holmes… commence Watson avant de s'arrêter brusquement, ses yeux se faisant de verre.

Mycroft retient un énième soupir que la convenance repousse. Sherlock, qu'as-tu _encore _fait ? a-t-il envie de demander aux fenêtres closes mais il sait très bien ce qu'il en est.

— Sherlock, reprend le malade avec une répugnance évidente. Il va…

— Il est dans une forme optimale, au vu des circonstances.

— Et où…

— Il s'est arrangé pour reprendre vos anciens quartiers à Baker Street.

— Ah… C'est bien. Les lieux n'ont pas vraiment changé. J'y suis allé…

— La semaine dernière, je sais.

— Bien sûr que vous savez, répond John en haussant les épaules. Vous savez toujours tout.

Il y a une accusation sous l'air désinvolte que Mycroft reconnaît avoir méritée et une question que John Watson ne mettra jamais en mots, même si cela devait être sa dernière volonté. L'aîné des Holmes soupire, reprend sa montre à regret et consulte l'heure. Moins de dix minutes. Moins de dix minutes en la présence de John Watson et il a envie de s'enfuir en courant, de quitter la prison de coton et de murs blancs dans laquelle deux yeux fous l'ont pris au piège. C'est réellement remarquable.

S'il en avait le courage, il s'extasierait sur ce miracle sinistre qui l'enchaîne plus solidement que l'acier à ce siège inconfortable, dans cet hôpital misérable dont l'odeur de mort saupoudrée de désinfectant et d'alcool l'insupporte.

Mais c'est une erreur bien courante que d'assumer que les Holmes sont des lâches invétérés. Cette affirmation n'est vraie que dans le cas où le courage ne sert pas leurs intérêts. Et Mycroft est d'abord et avant tout, un homme d'intérêts.

Sa présence ne fait que s'acquitter d'une vielle dette – non pas envers John Watson mais envers la femme qui jadis fut Mary Morstan.

Le gentleman serre les poings à la vivacité du souvenir qui l'agresse. Il peut presque voir à travers les phalanges serrées du docteur le regard bleuté comme un ciel d'orage et rempli de reproche de l'épouse défunte et remarquable. Il entend dans ce pourquoi jamais mis en voix la même question qu'elle aurait pu poser, eût-elle été encore de ce monde et oh, la douloureuse perspective de devoir cacher une vérité qui aurait paru ignominieuse à ses yeux à elle, une vérité que si peu seraient en mesure de comprendre – et Mary Morstan, malgré toute sa clairvoyance et son intégrité, n'aurait pas compté parmi ces rares élus capables de voir au-delà de ses sourires de convenance et de son ton égal.

La vérité, splendide de tragédie et de laideur, c'est qu'il déteste John Watson.

Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, évidemment. A dire vrai, il a été reconnaissant, dans les premiers temps, envers le bon vieux docteur au passé plus qu'honorable – il a vérifié – de bien vouloir accorder une chance à quelqu'un d'aussi difficile que Sherlock. Il a même considéré avec _gratitude_ le grain de normalité que John imposait au début à son frère trop excentrique et demandeur pour son propre bien.

Mais Mycroft connaît son frère, encore mieux que lui-même croit se connaître. Il a vu, il y a fort longtemps – il ne se rappelle plus exactement quelle excuse il avait employée pour accaparer cinq minutes du temps si précieux de son frère – les signes : le tic agitant la paupière droite, la lèvre supérieure se courbant vers le haut comme si elle s'était habituée à un tel mouvement, les mains nerveuses qui devaient se retenir de toucher des tissus imaginaires ou des épaules absentes.

Mycroft a probablement été le premier à savoir que Sherlock Holmes avait trouvé quelque chose d'inespéré en son nouveau colocataire, celui-là même qui ouvrait les rideaux sur son passage, appliquait sans douceur des tampons imbibés d'alcool sur les blessures et le suivait comme une ombre dans ses enquêtes les plus inquiétantes. Plus qu'un simple colocataire, un collègue voire un ami – surfaite idée – Sherlock Holmes, en rencontrant John Watson, a gagné _une faiblesse_.

Le simple concept a de quoi le révolter l'homme en personne lui est odieux.

Car John Watson est impossible à haïr : son passé honorable dans l'armée, son professionnalisme doux mais compétent, son ton placide qui cache mal une myriade d'émotions bouillantes, ses yeux clairs qui ne voient rien mais devinent et apaisent… même aujourd'hui, alors que cette âme n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle a un jour été, Mycroft voit trop bien ce que Sherlock a cherché en cet homme-là.

Et il le déteste d'être si important, il le déteste d'être le premier auquel son frère pense et le dernier à comprendre ce que tout le monde sait déjà sans oser le dire.

— _A quoi pensais-tu, petit frère ?_

— _Tu sais bien de _qui _il s'agit. Ne rends pas les choses plus pénibles, Mycroft._

L'aîné des Holmes ferme les yeux, las de ces secrets morbides qui n'en sont plus vraiment. Il ne veut pas se rendre coupable de la mort d'un autre ; son silence a déjà causé trop de peines inutiles.

— Il a fait tout cela pour vous, lâche-t-il avec une amertume dissimulée et observe, non sans culpabilité, la mise grise devenir noire d'une rage où l'espoir ne pointe plus.

— C'est ce que vous voudriez me faire croire, accuse John Watson avec raison.

— C'est la vérité, statue l'aîné et il est debout, soudain, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le poids de sa jalousie couplé à celui de ses erreurs qui le fixe avec toute la misère du monde dans les yeux.

Le docteur se tait mais son visage lance un millier de messages contradictoires. Les lire tous prendrait des années et le gentleman n'a pas ce temps-là. Il est déjà en retard, du reste.

— Croyez donc ce que vous voudrez, Docteur Watson, mais je connais mon frère, déclare-t-il de sa voix claire et horripilante en guise d'adieu. Il viendra vous rendre visite sous peu, soyez-en sûrs.

Une flamme terrible s'allume dans les yeux morts qui le regardent – elle lui ferait peur s'il ne lui tournait pas déjà le dos, s'il n'était pas déjà hors de cette camisole de quatre murs.

— Je vois des morts depuis Reichenbach, Mycroft Holmes ! hurle la voix d'un dément. Celui-là ne me fait pas peur, vous m'entendez ? JE N'AI PAS PEUR !

La porte claque brusquement dans le couloir fait de murmures et de bruit de pas précipités. Le front toujours couvert de cette sueur qui n'a pas lieu d'exister, Mycroft Holmes soupire dans et ferme une dernière fois le clapet de sa montre. Le jour tombe il est en retard et sa main tremble encore un peu.

— J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, murmure-t-il, l'air de rien, à un docteur affairé qui traverse l'étage.

Cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes, une paire d'yeux glacés semble ne pas vouloir lui répondre.


	11. exécrable

**Titre** : exécrable  
**Taille** : 3.195  
**Genre** : Angst/Horror/Madness  
**Crédits** : Guy Ritchie, Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Base** : Sherlock Holmes (Movies)  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : John Watson/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson.  
**Avertissements** : Angst, deuil, idéologie suicidaire. Slash. Hallucinations visuelles et auditives, maladie mentale, délire hallucinatoire (mentionné uniquement ici).  
**Résumé** : Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil. Et une dame qui part au cimetière avec un bouquet de roses. Quant à mon troisième, il erre encore.

**Note** : Le plus long chapitre de cette fanfiction à ce jour ne fait que mentionner le duo principal. Cherchez l'erreur. Sinon, il s'agit d'un chapitre absolument imprévu (ce qui démontre à nouveau le contrôle que j'ai sur cette histoire) mais que j'estimais nécessaire pour vous apporter quelques éclaircissements (notamment sur la timeline de cette fanfic). Il est possible qu'il y ait des incohérences avec les autres chapitres, n'hésitez surtout pas à les pointer. Bonne lecture :)

_En espérant toujours_,

* * *

**La Maison des morts**

_Troisième Acte._

exécrable

* * *

Oui je veux vous aimer mais vous aimer à peine  
Et mon mal est délicieux

**Marie** – Apollinaire, _Alcools_.

* * *

Novembre commence son règne sur des rideaux fermés.

Accoudée à la fenêtre qu'elle a laissée ouverte malgré le ciel grisâtre, Mary regarde sans surprise la silhouette bedonnante de Mycroft Holmes descendre de la voiture qui s'est arrêtée inopinément devant son perron impeccable. Il la sait seule et désœuvrée : l'heure est encore chétive mais John dort déjà, assommé par sa tisane vespérale qui engourdit son esprit fragile. Sans un mot superflu, elle devance la bonne et ouvre elle-même la porte qui grince sur ses gonds, une grimace sur le visage en guise d'accueil.

— Je ne vous attendais pas, Monsieur Holmes.

La vraie question réside ailleurs et aucun d'eux ne le sait : pourquoi _maintenant_, alors que tout semble toucher à sa fin ? Même l'automne meurt gracieusement autour d'eux et sans pitié, il emporte ses feuilles nécrosées dans les bourrasques des vents de l'Est.

Égal à lui-même, Mycroft entre sur le perron, offre son manteau à la femme de chambre et ne s'offusque pas de la froideur de la maîtresse de maison – comme si ce qu'elle disait en avait le pouvoir, vraiment. Un instant, il cherche le docteur Watson des yeux et il perd son regard sur les fauteuils vides, les napperons impeccables, les rideaux à moitié tirés sur des fenêtres pas tout à fait fermées.

— John se repose, indique Mary en guidant son invité vers le salon.

_Évidemment_, pense l'hôte avec un rien de dédain. Cela rend toutefois les choses beaucoup plus simples depuis qu'il a des nouvelles bien étonnantes à annoncer et aucune ne ferait du bien aux oreilles et à l'esprit du médecin, dont il connaît l'instabilité grandissante. Mary l'installe dans un fauteuil et s'affaire autour d'un thé tiède qu'elle sert sur la table basse dépourvue de napperon. Il en prend une gorgée par politesse elle s'en abstient, digne comme une reine dans son fauteuil framboise.

Elle attend et il prend son temps pour mettre en mot ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. _C'est pour un plus grand bien_, se répète-t-il en boucle alors que les mots qui sortent de sa bouche ont la douce amertume du mensonge.

— J'ai le devoir de vous annoncer, Madame Watson, que mon frère est toujours vivant.

Face à lui, Mary se contente de ciller sans surprise et c'est au tour de Mycroft de s'étonner de son silence presque pudique qui dévoile plus de choses qu'il n'en cache.

— Vous saviez, s'exclame-t-il dans un murmure choqué.

Que _Mary Morstan_ sache, entre toutes les femmes !

— Je me doutais de quelque chose, rectifie-t-elle du ton de l'accusé qui confesse le plus odieux des crimes. Il a envoyé un paquet ici, il y a quelques semaines. J'ai pu l'intercepter avant que John –

Elle s'interrompt dans sa phrase, pensive et triste à la fois, avant de plonger sa main dans sa ceinture. Mycroft détourne les yeux tandis qu'elle extirpe des plis de ses vêtements un petit objet enveloppé dans un mouchoir. Elle l'observe un moment, une certaine tendresse gagnant son visage – comme si elle se rappelait des souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse et lointaine.

— Vous rappelez-vous ? Vous m'aviez dit que vous souffriez d'asthme et que vous vous en sépariez difficilement. Vous n'auriez jamais envoyé un tel cadeau si vous n'aviez pas une bonne raison de le faire. Et puis, je me suis souvenue…

La femme se tait de nouveau, découvre le précieux colis et révèle un éclat cuivré que Mycroft cherche des yeux depuis Reichenbach et dont il n'a su que trop tard le tragique sort que son frère lui a réservé.

Sherlock a toujours fait si peu de cas de ses affaires.

_Bien sûr_, songe Mycroft en toisant la réserve d'oxygène qui fait office de bijou dans les mains si blanches de Mary, _il n'y a guère que Sherlock pour tenir à annoncer son retour de façon si théâtralement subtile. Quelle _charmante_ attention pour le Docteur Watson, réellement._

A quoi son imbécile de frère joue-t-il, pour l'amour de Dieu ?

— Je l'ai cachée avant que John ne puisse la voir, avoue Mary comme une petite fille prise la main dans la confiture de groseilles. J'ai surveillé toute personne étrangère à notre quotidien qui était susceptible d'être… Vous le connaissez, il a un tel talent pour le déguisement…

— J'en suis conscient, déclare Mycroft avec froideur.

— Ne soyez pas en colère, le gronde-t-elle gentiment. J'imagine qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de rester caché si longtemps.

— Les raisons qui motivent mon frère sont généralement égoïstes et mues par des caprices que lui seul a eu la patience d'accepter jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Watson ne fasse irruption dans sa vie. Rassurez-vous, rien de bon ne peut sortir de tout cela, Madame Watson.

— Mary, Monsieur Holmes, appelez-moi Mary, le corrige-t-elle par automatisme.

Ils s'entre-regardent, rient un instant, les morts attachés à leurs ombres s'envolant par les fenêtres ouvertes. Puis les yeux de Mycroft tombent à nouveau sur l'objet métallique qu'embrassent les mains tremblantes de la femme encore jeune en habits de deuil sur son fauteuil d'un rose délavé et il sait que quelque chose ne tourne définitivement pas rond.

Le salon empeste de ces jolis bouquets de géraniums et de roses que l'on place dans les maisons pour couvrir la maladie qui ronge leur bois et font pourrir leur parquet.

— Mary, ma chère ?

Il a deviné dans son teint pâle et ses cernes fatigués, évidemment, il n'est pas stupide – et elle le sait, la pauvresse. Elle ravale des larmes dignes qu'elle garde pour la solitude et tend le précieux cylindre à son propriétaire d'origine. Il contemple l'objet un moment avant de darder son regard inquiet sur la jeune femme – elle est encore jeune et il n'est pas médecin, mais ce teint diaphane, cet infime tremblement des mains, cette acceptation désolée dans son regard, ce sont les gestes d'une mourante qui se sait en vie par quelque miracle accordé par la Providence.

— Vous êtes malade, Madame.

— Le malheur a ses favoris.

— … Cela ne vous sied guère, Mary.

— Il le faut bien, pourtant. John ne va pas mieux, répond-elle aussitôt, le regard perçant.

— Ce n'est pas du Docteur Watson que je m'inquiète, ma chère, la sermonne-t-il presque, consumé de regrets devant cet altruisme dont elle fait toujours preuve quand il s'agit de lui, ce dévouement envers son mari qu'il peine à comprendre.

John Watson n'est digne que de son mépris pour ne pas rendre à cette femme le quart de la dévotion dont elle fait preuve, pour vouer chaque minute de la passion malsaine qui l'anime à un homme supposé mort – cependant, et c'est là toute la beauté de ces paradoxes qui font la bassesse des hommes, il ne peut ressentir qu'une gratitude étrangement triste devant le fou qui dépose toutes les semaines des roses rouges sur la tombe vide de son frère.

— Vous devriez, réplique Mary jadis Morstan avec quelque chose qui ressemble à une condamnation au fond de la gorge. Il ne sert à rien de gaspiller de l'espoir pour les mourants et heureusement, John ne l'est pas encore.

_Pas encore_, dit la femme en noir d'un ton mots morbides ont les allures de ces mauvaises prophéties que confesserait une gitane des grands chemins, de la boue aux bottes et la main tendue dans l'espoir de recevoir quelques shillings de plus que ce qui était convenu. Mycroft renifle, les mains soudainement moites, et Mary fait grise mine, les mains en écrin devant ce tube de cuivre qui a des airs de Graal disparu.

Mais Mary Morstan n'est pas une reine volage prisonnière de ses propres amours au contraire, Mycroft tend à penser que l'armure aurait été davantage à son goût que les robes à fanfreluches dont elle se contente aujourd'hui. Le rôle de Guenièvre, s'il doit être attribué, sied peut-être mieux à l'homme qui se tord probablement de fièvre au-dessus d'eux.

Cela est bien ridicule, au final, car Watson n'est pas plus une épouse au destin tragique que Sherlock est un roi sans couronne – cependant, ce tableau aux coins ombrageux que son frère a peint sans le vouloir pourrait bien inspirer les légendes, un jour.

_Oh oui_, songe Mycroft avec dérision, on reparlera de Sherlock Holmes comme un héros romantique, aussi maudit qu'excentrique, et de ses amours torturées on reparlera de ce bon vieux docteur qui perdit la raison le jour où son plus fidèle et vaillant ami perdit la vie on reparlera de Mary Morstan comme de l'obstacle ultime, la dernière condamnation d'une passion interdite et tous la maudiront, cette femme magnifique qui a plus de courage que ces deux imbéciles réunis et qui fait face à la mort sans trembler.

— Mary… commence l'aîné des Holmes dans un élan d'affection et il ne sait soudainement plus quoi dire devant cette peinture fragile.

Elle le gratifie d'un sourire minuscule et lui tend la bonbonne qui luit doucement sous la lumière des lampes à huile, comme une offrande de paix. Il prend l'objet dans ses mains, s'étonne de sa lourdeur étrangère – mais après tout, c'est peut-être normal. Même les réserves d'oxygènes peuvent se sentir coupables de condamner à mort si rapidement.

— John ne devrait rien savoir. Rendez-la-lui, demande Mary avec une voix fatiguée.

Mycroft hausse un sourcil surpris et elle se fend d'un battement de cils mais renonce à expliquer ses volontés.

— Vous êtes un mystère, Madame.

— Je n'ai pas la prétention de porter un tel qualificatif, Monsieur Holmes. Je suis une femme de peu de secrets.

C'est presque exact car Mary née Morstan n'est pas une de ces femmes qui se complaisent dans les cachotteries et les rumeurs lancées derrière les rideaux et les éventails – néanmoins, il serait injuste d'affirmer qu'elle n'est pas extrêmement douée dans l'art de la dissimulation. Nul doute que son frère, s'il avait été présent, qualifierait avec dédain ce don de mesquinerie typiquement féminine mais Mycroft n'a aucune envie de ressembler à son vaurien de cadet en cet instant.

Pas alors que les actes inconsidérés de ce dernier ont fait tant de mal et qu'il n'ose même pas assumer pleinement les conséquences, préférant se cacher derrière des colis anonyme et des déguisements de fantaisie.

Mycroft soupire, fatigué. Il ne veut pas se sentir coupable de la situation dans laquelle son frère a plongé les Watson mais tout le monde s'accordera pour dire que ni le bon docteur, ni sa gentille épouse ne méritent leur sort.

— Il est parti, avance la femme avec une timidité inhabituelle. L'aîné des Holmes hoche la tête, pensif.

— La mort de Moriarty ne le mettait pas immédiatement hors de danger. Son réseau était immense, ses hommes de main dangereux et les deux années qu'il a passé à se cacher du monde, mon frère les a utilisée à démanteler le plus important réseau de crime organisé dans le monde. Vous n'avez pas tort d'affirmer qu'il avait ses raisons d'employer une telle mascarade mais j'ai peur que son objectif soit plutôt limité.

— Il n'aurait pas dû se taire, proteste Mary, visiblement blessée. John aurait gardé ses secrets.

— Il ne s'agit pas de loyauté, explique Mycroft comme à une enfant un peu trop simple, mais de théâtre. Votre mari n'est pas si bon comédien. Je mets déjà la vie de mon frère en danger en le contactant, croyez-vous vraiment que le docteur Watson aurait pu maintenir un chagrin sincère pendant si longtemps ? La supercherie aurait été découverte, tôt ou tard, et vous auriez été tous en danger de mort. Même vous.

— Oh, alors le grand Sherlock Holmes a fait semblant d'être mort pour me _protéger_. Quelle délicatesse de sa part, réplique Mary d'un ton grinçant qui lui fait grincer des dents.

— Vous étiez importante pour _John_ et cela était une raison suffisante pour mon frère. Ce qui s'est passé après Reichenbach n'est pas sa faute seule. _Personne_ n'aurait pu prévoir – il s'interrompt, abrupt et prend une autre gorgée pour se donner contenance. Se disputer avec Mary Watson ne l'amènerait nulle part, pas maintenant.

Le mordant dans sa voix dissuade la malade de répliquer et si elle tousse poliment dans son mouchoir, c'est comme pour se débarrasser d'une gêne inexistante.

— Où est-il, en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité que Mycroft ne peut que justifier.

— Sur le continent. Je ne sais pas où exactement et ne tient pas à le savoir.

— Compte-t-il seulement revenir, une fois son entreprise terminée ?

— Je l'ignore.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Je ne connais pas le pourquoi derrière tous ses gestes. Suis-je le gardien de mon frère ?

Mary pouffe dans ses mouchoirs tachés, balaye la question d'un revers de main et Mycroft ne peut que sourire froidement devant son épanchement. La citation ne convient pas tout à fait à leur histoire : il ferait un bien mauvais Caïn – pas assez jaloux, pas assez orgueilleux pour prendre le couteau et répandre les entrailles de son outrageant petit frère sur un autel sacrificiel. Pourtant, Sherlock a tout de l'Abel biblique à commencer par la jeunesse effrontée, cette espèce d'audace que les cadets aiment à montrer à leurs aînés.

Il n'empêche que – parfois, dans ses heures les plus sombres sur lesquelles il tourne un œil aveugle quand vient le moment de les contempler, il se demande à quoi ressemblerait le monde si Sherlock Holmes avait péri dans les eaux cruelles de Reichenbach.

Il se sent coupable de croire qu'il y aurait connu moins de malheur.

Mary a cessé de rire, troublée par son silence, et il se force à soupirer.

— Si tout se passe comme Sherlock l'a prévu, ses projets devraient toucher un terme au printemps. Quant à ses désirs de reprendre son ancienne vie ou même de rentrer à nouveau en contact avec le Docteur Watson…

— Il le faut, Mycroft, urge Mary, d'une voix soudain étouffée. Il faut qu'il revienne. Si je – le printemps, John ne peut pas –

— Mary ! s'écrie Mycroft, soudain empli de rage à la simple mention du Docteur.

Le sens de cette farce lui échappe et c'est insupportable. Il y a devant lui, cette femme malade – mourante, souffle sa conscience coupable – et au loin, perdu dans un monde impardonnable, son frère qui se teint les mains de vermeil pour l'âme de ce docteur qui délire à l'étage, perdu entre ses draps de coton et ses hallucinations. Mycroft ne veut pas comprendre les pourquoi cachés dans les lettres de Sherlock et le sourire triste de Mary.

Il ne _comprend _pas.

— Je l'aime, souffle-t-elle comme si cela justifiait tout.

— Cela vaut-il que vous passiez dans l'autre monde sans vous accorder la moindre pensée ? Que vous sacrifiiez vos derniers mois en lui pardonnant tout ? Il _n'en vaut pas la peine_ !

Il est incapable de conjuguer le verbe « mourir » quand le sujet de la phrase se trouve être « Mary Watson ». C'est étrange et déplaisant à la fois mais l'amertume qui vient déformer ses traits de petite fille vaut bien tous ses faiblesses grammaticales.

— C'est ce que vous avez dit à votre frère, Mycroft Holmes ?_ John Watson n'en vaut pas la peine _? Était-ce seulement avant ou après qu'il ne se jette dans ces maudites chutes ?

Mycroft ferme ses paupières douloureuses, les dents grinçant sous le coup bas.

— Quand bien même je lui aurais tenu de tels propos à cette époque, il est fort peu probable qu'il m'aurait écouté. Sherlock n'a jamais été raisonnable quand il s'agissait du docteur.

— Je déteste votre frère, rétorque Mary – l'aveu n'a rien d'une nouveauté mais tombe à un moment si inattendu que Mycroft Holmes ne peut que se résoudre à se taire.

— Je le déteste parce que même mort, il a continué de hanter mon mari, d'occuper toutes ses pensées nuit et jour, au point de lui voler ce qui lui restait de raisons. Je le déteste parce qu'il m'a volé un temps que j'aurais aimé partager avec John je le déteste parce qu'il a été lâche de ne pas oser prendre ce que John avait à offrir. Je le déteste parce que John l'a toujours porté dans son cœur, plus qu'il n'a jamais voulu l'admettre.

— Mais j'aime John, continue-t-elle avec la ferveur d'une sainte. Je l'ai assez aimé que pour ne pas protester quand il faisait passer son colocataire avant moi, que pour lui pardonner ses retards et ses explications bancales et quoi que vous en pensiez, quelles que soient les conclusions que vous ayez pu tirer de cette triste histoire, je _sais_ que John m'a aimée aussi.

Le ton de Mary n'admet aucune réplique – non pas que Mycroft en trouvât une. Il n'a jamais douté de l'amour du docteur pour sa femme ou si peu, quand il connaît l'adoration de son propre frère pour le médecin. Cependant, John Watson paraît faire partie de ces étranges personnes qui aiment autant qu'ils sont aimés et il n'est personne pour avertir l'étrange triangle que les affections brûlent autant qu'elles gèlent.

— J'ai été heureuse avec lui, Mycroft, même si cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Voudriez-vous me dénier l'espoir de rendre mon époux aussi heureux qu'il m'a accordé de l'être, au moins pour le temps qu'il lui reste ?

L'interpellé reste silencieusement sombre, ses souvenirs plongés dans les yeux clairs de Mary, dans les traits tirés par la souffrance que son frère a toujours arboré à chaque mention du bon docteur. Elle soupire, tend ses doigts pâles et referme la main du gentleman sur le cylindre d'étain.

— Si ce n'est pas pour moi, faites-le pour lui.

Et elle le connaît définitivement trop bien car il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour son frère.

Même si cela implique sauver ce qu'il reste de John Watson.

— Je ferais ce que je pourrais, Madame, déclare-t-il d'une voix bourrue en se levant brusquement de son siège.

Elle ne demande pas moins, en témoigne son silence quand elle le ramène sur son perron. Le ciel est assombri par la nuit imminente, en parfaite harmonie avec leurs humeurs sinistres. Il lui fait un baisemain qui dure une seconde de plus que ce que la bienséance leur accorde et promet de revenir la visiter, de se mettre à son service dès que la maladie réclamera son dû. Elle lui sourit tristement, promet d'attendre de meilleurs jours et ferme la fenêtre une fois la carriole au coin de la rue.

Les rideaux sont tirés et la maisonnée tombe dans un silence hébété, que seules viennent ponctuer ses visites toujours un peu plus courtes.

Les fenêtres resteront closes pendant tout un mois, comme autant de voiles de deuil qui entourent la maison de Cavendish Place à la fin de novembre. Étrangement, sur le chemin du cimetière, Mycroft se prendra à l'ironie du temps qui passe : l'automne meurt aussi doucement que ses filles, laissant des maris aux maisons vides et aux draps immobiles endurer seuls les frimas de l'hiver.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à John Watson pour pleurer un autre fantôme sur son fauteuil rosâtre.

Et quand Sherlock revient enfin, changé sous le faux nez et les faux passeports qui lui sont chers, quand janvier n'est plus tout jeune, Mycroft craint que peut-être il ne soit trop tard.


	12. misérable

**Titre** : misérable  
**Taille** : 2,639  
**Genre** : Angst/Horror/Madness  
**Crédits** : Guy Ritchie, Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Base** : Sherlock Holmes (Movies)  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : John Watson/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson.  
**Avertissements** : Angst, deuil, idéologie suicidaire. Slash. Hallucinations visuelles et auditives, maladie mentale, délire hallucinatoire.  
**Résumé** : Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil. Et une dame qui part au cimetière avec un bouquet de roses. Quant à mon troisième, il erre encore.

**Note** : Gens, voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous. Et le dernier. Accessoirement. (L'épilogue qui suivra se chargera de clôturer tout ce bazar). Je n'ai aucun regret.

_En espérant toujours_,

* * *

**La Maison des morts**

_Troisième Acte._

misérable

* * *

On sait très bien que l'on se damne  
Mais l'espoir d'aimer en chemin  
Nous fait penser main dans la main  
A ce qu'a prédit la tzigane

La tzigane – Apollinaire, _Alcools_.

* * *

John n'a pas besoin de lever la tête pour reconnaître le bruit sec de la porte claquant contre son battant de bois.

Ses yeux tremblants sont rivés sur le journal qu'il agrippe comme une bouée, sur les mots qui ne font aucun sens mis à la suite les uns des autres et il n'ose pas se détacher des lettres qui dansent dans son champ de vision brouillé – il n'ose pas fixer ses yeux sur quoi que ce soit d'autre et il ose encore moins regarder l'homme qui vient d'entrer d'un pas égal dans sa petite chambre d'hôpital.

— Docteur Watson ? s'enquiert une voix profonde avec un léger accent – est-ce écossais ? Français. Il ne jurerait de rien et préfère s'abstenir. Ses sens le trompent depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il ait encore le droit d'y accorder trop de confiance.

Il n'a pas besoin de lever la tête pour deviner les traits tirés par la nuit courte, les coins de bouche plissés par les mauvaises nouvelles de la journée, la fatigue alors qu'il lit les rapports laissés au préalable, la grimace devant les résultats. Il ne veut pas lever le regard mais il les voit sans mal : les yeux d'ébène, transis derrière une paire de fausses lunettes, la fausse moustache collée à la hâte et pourtant parfaitement alignée, les cheveux d'un noir sale, coupés courts et plaqué avec un soin qui n'est pas le sien. John garde la tête baissée et laisse son imagination vagabonder au fil des paroles monotones : imaginer Sherlock si tôt après la visite de Mycroft, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, c'est même plutôt attendu.

Il n'empêche. C'est énervant.

— Holmes, cessez de jouer.

Si réellement il lui restait un semblant de lucidité, le docteur devrait soupirer et répéter pour une énième fois qu'il n'est pas Sherlock Holmes, que ce dernier est mort et enterré depuis presque trois ans et qu'il ne fait que parler à de l'air sur lequel il a placardé un visage familier – puis, il lui sortirait des noms compliqués de la maladie dont il est supposé souffrir, de la difficulté qu'on avait à traiter ce genre de pathologies et de sa probabilité plus que certaine à finir dans un asile maintenant qu'il a prouvé être un danger pour ses jours. Si vraiment son monde pouvait se décider à finalement pivoter sur les bons axes, c'est ce qui se passerait.

— Comme vous voudrez, Watson.

_Évidemment._

Le patient pose le journal sur ses genoux et crie, rageur et terrifié à la fois, les mains pressées contre ses lèvres desséchées qui ne sont plus qu'un trou, un abîme vide qui aspire sans souci l'eau de ses larmes choquées comme celle du Rhin. Reichenbach est dans sa bouche, pressé contre sa glotte et lui laisse un goût désagréable entre le salé et l'âcre qui lui donne envie de plonger ses mains dans sa gorge pour arracher tout ce qui peut lui donner le sens gustatif. Ses poings se font ongles contre sa peau et ce n'est que lorsque des doigts calleux, tremblants viennent dénouer l'écheveau de chair qui tente de se fondre avec sa bouche que John s'aperçoit qu'il saigne.

— Wats – John, John, je vous _en prie_ – murmure le (faux) médecin, une trace de panique dans sa voix d'habitude si composée.

Involontaire, John lève un regard embué vers l'homme penché sur lui.

Il sait au premier coup d'œil qu'il ne s'agit pas là de sa familière hallucination qui revient le hanter car chacun de ses délires, tout néfastes et fréquents qu'ils prétendaient être, avaient tous eu ce point commun qui faisait défaut à celui-ci : les yeux d'Holmes dans son fauteuil sont toujours restés vides et secs comme une nuit de nouvelle lune dans la Londres de janvier.

Il y a des larmes dans les yeux de ce Sherlock-ci, toute l'eau des cascades de Reichenbach qui aurait dû l'engloutir et qui a rendu le plancher de la maison de Mary glissant, mais connaissant le cadet de la fratrie, il gèlera sur la tombe de Moriarty avant qu'on ne le surprenne à accomplir un geste aussi humain que celui de pleurer – fût-ce sur l'âme égarée de ce pauvre Docteur Watson. John ose à peine y croire quand le visage défait ne s'efface pas sous ses doigts curieux, quand un souffle tiède réchauffe ses ongles sous lesquels un peu de sang et de chair arrachée se sont glissés.

Il a menti à Mycroft, réalise-t-il avec une horreur innommable alors que la lourdeur qui lui comprime les entrailles grandit lentement. Les morts ne lui font pas peur mais celui-là, cette tombe vivante qu'il se souvient avoir pleuré si longtemps – est-ce deux ans, est-ce trois ou mille ? Il a dû perdre le compte – ce Holmes-là le _terrifie_.

Sentiment retourné si on en juge la palette d'émotions qui dessine les traits pâles et amaigris de son – son quoi, au juste ? Sherlock était son colocataire mais ils ne partagent plus leur appartement de Baker Street il y a bien longtemps Sherlock était son ami mais les amis ne vous obligent pas à regarder leur mort pour ensuite réapparaître après vous avoir hanté si longtemps. Sherlock était une douleur sous le cœur et des regrets sans fond mais c'est tout cela à la fois qui le saisit au corps quand il contemple ces yeux noirs qui vampirisent son âme sans pitié.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-il, incertain de la réponse qui va franchir ces lèvres tant rêvées, tant haïes.

L'horreur qu'il voit s'afficher sur la figure pâle et familière achève de peler ses nerfs à vif. Il agrippe les mains fuyantes de toutes ses forces de noyé et réitère sa question, le souffle manquant et les yeux ouverts en grand.

— Qui _êtes-vous_ ?!

— Je – Watson, calmez-vous, je vous en prie, _c'est moi_, je suis là, _je suis là_, murmure le fantôme solide sous sa prise vénéneuse.

Il ne croit guère à ces affirmations chuchotées et en même temps, que peut-il faire d'autre à part relâcher son étreinte, laisser sa tête molle retomber contre son oreiller et fixer le faux médecin avec l'air halluciné que tous les fous arborent lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à une vérité bien trop cruelle.

— Vous êtes mort, assène-t-il comme une sentence.

Holmes secoue légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, niant la vérité pourtant si évidente. Ce simple geste, loin d'apaiser la tourmente qui le ravage, laisse son souffle brûlant d'une colère irrationnelle devant la futilité de ce déni.

— Holmes, ne faites pas l'enfant, le sermonne-t-il, vous êtes _mort_ – je vous ai vu tomber, personne n'aurait pu survivre à une telle chute, et _cessez de hocher la tête_ comme un demeuré, puisque je vous dis que vous êtes mort, par Saint Georges !

—Watson, _je vous en prie_, supplie son fantôme de nouveau, la voix croulant sous une fatigue immense. Cela devrait l'attendrir, peut-être, mais John Watson en a assez des spectres trop réels pour se laisser prendre au piège de l'indulgence.

— Taisez-vous ! hurle le docteur déchu avec ce qui lui reste de force. Taisez-vous, vous ne savez rien, _rien du tout_, c'est moi qui devrais vous prier, c'est moi qui devrais vous supplier pour que vous cessiez, je vous en prie : laissez-moi _tranquille_ –

— John! gémit Holmes comme une bête blessée, toute la peine du monde et l'eau du Rhin sur ses cernes.

Son illusion joint ses doigts sur son poignet maigre, dans une pathétique tentative de le calmer – et John se sent coupable d'apporter la pluie sur ce visage orageux, mais que lui reste-t-il contre la tempête qui menace d'éclater hors de ton corps, contre l'ouragan qui lui vrille le cœur et les tympans ?

— Vous êtes mort, répète-t-il, obstiné alors même que son injonction se change en supplique. C'en est rageant, car il n'est pas homme à céder avec tant de facilité – mais quiconque connaît son histoire s'accordera à dire qu'il s'est montré remarquablement tenace devant un poison aussi insidieux que son propre esprit, cet ennemi lent et sinistre qui s'est armé de sentiments qu'il ignorait éprouver pour ensuite les tordre en piques, en pointes, en épées acérées et en percer son âme.

Il a vécu avec Holmes depuis si longtemps, pourtant – il connaît mieux que personne les tourments que l'esprit d'un homme peut infliger à son corps. _Watson, tu es le plus parfait des imbéciles_, se morigène-t-il pour ce qui paraît la millième fois. Devant le corps solide de Sherlock Holmes, cette assertion n'a jamais eu autant d'accent de vérité.

— Vous êtes mort, dit John encore, parce qu'il n'y a plus que cette stupide phrase qui empêche tout ce qu'il sait de s'écrouler.

Son fantôme qui n'en est plus un serre ses lèvres râpeuses et détend le poing serré du docteur avec une patience que ce dernier ne lui connaît pas. Avec des gestes lents et précis, il relève la manche de la fausse blouse de médecin, révélant un poignet blanc qui frôle le squelettique et saisit l'index de sa main droite pour le placer sur la veine bleutée qui luit comme un fleuve au milieu d'un ravin de craie. Immédiatement, le doigt se presse et un majeur vient le rejoindre – deux explorateurs timides à la recherche d'un Graal perdu, un trésor si attendu qu'on en vient à douter de son existence.

Et pourtant, la pulsation qui tremble contre leurs peaux craquelées est tout sauf illusoire.

Son monde s'effondre et John inspire une longue goulée d'air, pareil à un noyé sortant de l'eau. Ses yeux embrumés trouvent les orbes d'ébène pour y plonger sans regret, accroché à cette nouveauté bienvenue qu'est la sensation familière de la tiédeur d'Holmes à ses côtés. Il y lit des réponses, dans ces yeux à demi voilés par la crainte, des confessions avec des points d'interrogation qui embrouillent davantage ce qu'elles devraient expliquer.

— Je ne comprends plus, confesse-t-il à son vieil ami, soudain sous le coup d'une fatigue extrême.

Holmes lui renvoie un sourire crispé, ceux qui généralement accompagnent les vérités inconfortables, et penche sa main libre pour couvrir maladroitement les doigts qui tâtent son pouls comme pour y découvrir un mensonge.

— Je pourrais vous expliquer, John, mais je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre moi-même.

— Essayez donc, ça fera un nouveau défi à relever pour votre cervelle brillamment maléfique, grommelle Watson en haussant les épaules. Essayez, répète le médecin quand il ne reçoit pas de réponse.

Il exige, comme d'habitude, et même Sherlock Holmes ne peut se défiler devant sa bouche pincée en une grimace déplaisante. Le détective ouvre la bouche, dans l'intention de commencer son récit, la referme aussitôt et laisse une déclaration inattendue tomber dans le silence tendu entre eux à la place.

— Vous m'avez manqué.

Ils clignent des yeux de concert, surpris par l'intensité de l'affirmation. Holmes se trouve visiblement à court de mots Watson à court d'émotions. Un gouffre s'est ouvert sous leurs corps du sel a été versé sur les plaies à vif. Le visage du malade se ferme tandis que les yeux du vivant s'ouvrent.

— Fermez-la, Holmes, siffle John et il y a une rage en lui qui ne veut jamais s'éteindre. Fermez-la ou je vous jure que je vous tue moi-même, fantôme ou pas.

La trace d'un rictus vient hanter les lèvres de Sherlock : le sérieux mortel qui danse sur les traits durcis par le deuil de Watson aurait de quoi faire trembler n'importe quel esprit inférieur.

— C'est vous qui vouliez que je m'explique.

— En quoi est-ce une explication ? s'exclame John avec une fureur blanche – et c'est complètement fou de constater à quel point ils retombent vite dans leurs anciens travers, à quel point les lances qu'ils se jettent au visage ont le poids et le tranchant trop familiers.

Ils se font la guerre, constamment – la guerre pour savoir qui a tort, qui a raison celle pour savoir ce qui est important et ce qui est futile celle pour déterminer qui part et qui reste. Celle-ci, cependant, a quelque chose de plutôt absurde dans son intitulé : c'est la guerre à savoir qui est mort et qui ne l'est pas.

Sherlock n'est pas sûr de savoir qui a l'avantage en ce moment mais il a marqué un point tout à l'heure. Ses talents de stratège détectent la faille dans l'armure de l'adversaire : il enfonce la lance, sans réfléchir, sans se soucier de ses propres blessures.

— Ca explique _tout_, au contraire.

Les traits de John ne se relâchent pas pour autant.

— Vous jouez encore, Holmes.

— Je sais, je sais, concède le concerné avec une pointe de remords. Veuillez me pardonner.

Watson soupire, conscient de la question qui gît sous la formule de politesse dont s'embarrasse Holmes pour la forme. Hélas ! Si tous les péchés du monde pouvaient être absous de cette manière, le soleil de Londres aurait un visage bien moins triste en cette fin d'hiver

— J'aimerais bien pouvoir, murmure le malade à regret. Oh, comme j'aimerais…

La main gracile de Mary qui caresse les cheveux tombant sur sa nuque l'en empêche.

— John… commence Holmes avec un soupir, alors que la colère ressurgit, vieille et familière.

— Vous ne savez pas, Holmes. Taisez-vous.

Le silence s'installe entre eux, prend des aises qu'il devrait avoir perdues. Quelque part au milieu du champ de bataille, la main du détective a trouvé celle du médecin : contact surréel, elles tracent ensemble une zone de cessez-le-feu sur le bord du lit d'hôpital. Un instant, John considère les mouvements stratégiques, les décisions à prendre – que faire encore, alors que tout semble brisé et mal recollé, que rien ne sera plus comme avant ? Sa vie lui paraît un puzzle aux pièces manquantes.

— Devrais-je lui pardonner, Mary ? se demande-t-il à voix haute.

Il entend son épouse soupirer au loin – de dépit ou de chagrin, qu'en sait-il – tandis que les yeux de Sherlock se font hantés, son ton urgent.

— Votre femme est morte, Watson.

John lui jette un regard ahuri qui frise la couleur de la nuit.

— Vous aussi, Holmes, alors _taisez-vous_.

Quelque chose éclate sur le visage de son fantôme qui n'en est plus un, l'air douloureux des gens qui souffrent et qui pourtant, ne peuvent se plaindre. Avec douceur, les doigts rigides du détective déguisé quittent la main tiède du docteur – le manque de contact est aussi étrange que familièrement atroce.

— Vous comptez mourir encore ? demande John, soudain effrayé.

Holmes se tait un instant et se fend finalement d'un petit sourire un peu triste.

— Non, John. Je crois que je vais rester.

— Tant mieux, s'esclaffe le malade. C'était long et ennuyeux quand vous étiez mort. Promettez-moi que vous n'allez pas recommencer de sitôt.

Un vague murmure affirmatif répond à sa demande sa main inconsciente quête le poignet d'Holmes comme pour s'assurer encore une fois de sa véracité. Le concerné lui facilite la tâche et bientôt, les paupières lourdes du malade referment le monde de ses rêves tranquilles sur lui-même.

— Vous êtes fatigué, dit Holmes avec prudence.

— Votre faute, marmonne-t-il. Avec votre retour d'entre les morts, il y aurait de quoi épuiser n'importe quel homme.

— Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel homme, Watson.

— Ne m'empêche pas d'être rincé.

— Dormez, alors, lui intime le détective avec sa tendresse coutumière, aussi maladroite qu'intense. Dormez, John, je vous raconterais tout demain matin.

Et alors qu'il s'endort avec lenteur, bercé par la brise tiède d'un souffle qui lui caresse les cheveux, contre la mélodie étouffée du cœur de Sherlock qui lui parvient contre les doigts – tout c'à quoi John peut penser tient en une simple affirmation, perdue depuis trois ans dans les eaux impardonnables de Reichenbach :

_Mary, Mary, je crois que je suis rentré à la maison._


	13. tolérable (rideau)

**Titre** : tolérable  
**Taille** : 1.318  
**Genre** : Angst/Horror/Madness  
**Crédits** : Guy Ritchie, Arthur Conan Doyle  
**Base** : Sherlock Holmes (Movies)  
**Rating** : T  
**Couples** : John Watson/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson.  
**Avertissements** : Angst, mention de tentatives de suicide  
**Résumé** : Il y a un mort dans le fauteuil. Et une dame qui part au cimetière avec un bouquet de roses. Quant à mon troisième, il erre encore.

**Note** : ... Pas taper ? Cet épilogue a eu du mal à s'écrire et quand je l'ai terminé, je n'étais pas dans l'optique de le publier tout de suite. Et de fait, je me rends compte seulement maintenant qu'il... n'a pas été publié. Wat. Je souhaite remercier tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, anonymes ou non, qui ont laissé des commentaires, des favoris, des suivis, merci vraiment à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire et de passer un (bon) moment sur mes lignes. Ca a été dur mais voici venu la fin de ce projet à l'ambition changeante : la _Maison des morts_ est enfin finie ! Bonne lecture ! Yipee !

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**La Maison des morts**

Rideau.

_tolérable_

* * *

Car y a-t-il rien qui vous élève  
Comme d'avoir aimé un mort ou une morte  
On devient si pur qu'on en arrive  
Dans les glaciers de la mémoire  
A se confondre avec le souvenir

**La Maison des morts** – Apollinaire, _Alcools_.

* * *

De retour de l'hôpital, Holmes est trempé par la pluie pâle des jours aimés du printemps.

Dire que les retrouvailles se sont déroulées comme il l'avait prévu serait un euphémisme grossier : parce qu'il a planifié des centaines de scénarios différents, du semi-optimiste à la pire solution qui soit, et que John – brave, incroyable, solide John Watson, même dans son état fragile – a réussi à pulvériser comme si de rien n'était chacune de ses prédictions avec un désintérêt remarquable. Aurait-il s'agit d'une enquête que Sherlock se serait montré vivement intéressé et sans doute considérablement agacé.

Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une enquête, il s'agit de _John_. (Ou du moins de ce qu'il en reste, murmure la traîtresse voix des remords à son oreille.)

Il chasse ces pensées parasites avec un grognement agacé. Certaines personnes se retournent sur son passage, sans doute outrées par ses mauvaises manières ou peut-être simplement effarées de croiser le détective mort dont tous les journaux parlent marcher dans les rues de Londres, et s'ensuit une traînée de murmure qui le poursuit jusqu'aux pavés familiers de Baker Street. Il a marché toute l'après-midi, s'étonne-t-il sans un mot, et son corps fatigué a sans doute reproduit une séquence inconsciente plutôt que voulu lui faire passer un message innocent il n'empêche, la gorge comprimée reste une réaction physiologique désagréable dont il semble souffrir à chaque fois qu'il passe à proximité de son logement.

D'aucuns (ce terme recouvre majoritairement Mycroft mais c'est avant tout parce que son frère est un insupportable mêle-tout qui lui accorde bien plus d'attention qu'il ne le devrait) appellent ça la _culpabilité_. Holmes serait tenté de leur rire au nez, avec toute la condescendance et le mépris dont il est capable, mais il existe des choses bien plus importantes dans ce monde que les avis ineptes d'hommes et femmes dont la vie se limite à quelques données cachées dans les plis de vêtements et les coins de bouche. Il n'a plus l'énergie de les contredire quand des vies si précieuses pèsent encore dans la balance.

En ce cas présent, il s'agit de _John_ et il ignore comment cela a pu se faire sans qu'il s'en rendît compte : toujours est-il que le brave docteur est devenu un beau jour bien plus importants que tous les faits du monde, que toutes les énigmes de l'univers.

Ces mêmes aucuns auxquels il a pensé voici quelques secondes appelleraient ça, une fois informés des faits, « l'attachement » ou une autre fadaise issue de ces raisonnements fantasques auxquels il a toujours répugné à se mêler et il serait davantage tenté de les remettre à leurs places étroites car franchement, qui serait tenté de trouver les mots justes pour décrire son geste ? Certains y verraient le dernier sursaut d'un fou qui se savait condamné, d'autres applaudiraient au génie et à l'audace, une minorité (dont feue Mademoiselle Adler aurait sans doute fait partie, bénie soit son âme) l'aurait qualifié de lâche – et il aurait été laissé seul au milieu de ces avis disparates car la seule opinion qui importe s'est contenté de le regarder comme s'il n'y croyait pas, comme si son sacrifice n'avait été qu'une vaste plaisanterie sur laquelle il ne convient pas de s'épancher si longtemps.

Pire, John Watson l'a regardé comme s'il était mort – et dans un sens, n'est-ce pas cruellement vrai ? Il lui semble que ces trois années se sont écoulées en un battement, que le monde s'est découpé grossièrement avant de renouer des morceaux aux mauvais endroits, raccommodant le temps avec maladresse : comme si entre Reichenbach et cette chambre d'hôpital de Londres, quelques clignements d'yeux à peine avaient compté.

Holmes monte les marches du perron avec un certain empressement. La porte est encore ouverte car il n'est pas si tard et aussitôt dans le vestibule, il se voit assailli par une chaleur bienveillante qu'il n'a eu de cesse de rechercher durant ces trois ans presque entiers. Le détective ferme les yeux un instant et respire à plein poumons l'odeur de bois fumé.

_Je suis à la maison_, pense-t-il avec une nostalgie malvenue et toussote pour cacher sa gêne naissante. Son arrivée a dû affoler sa logeuse car il entend des pas se presser contre le parquet, un son clair s'élever dans l'air chaud et immobile.

— Est-ce vous, Monsieur Holmes ? demande la voix encore fragile de Madame Hudson, qui n'ose plus sortir de chez elle de peur de tomber sur de nouveaux spectres vivant dans les rues.

— Madame Hudson, répond Holmes avec une assurance de façade, le visage stoïque lorsque la dame apparaît enfin et lève une main tremblante pour le toucher – typique, il aurait dû s'y attendre même s'il ne s'y fait pas, il _n'est pas_ mort, il ne l'a _jamais_ été, quand arrêteront-ils de le _toucher _?

Elle semble comprendre son expression froide car sa main s'envole après un simple frôlement contre sa joue mal rasée et c'est presque en courant qu'il monte les escaliers vers le second étage, hâtif de s'enfermer entre ces murs encombrés qui n'attendent que lui pour contempler avec une avidité sans mesure sa danse coupable.

Une main fatiguée passe dans ses cheveux coupés beaucoup plus courts qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

John est venu ici avant d'attenter à sa vie. Par l'enfer, John aurait pu se saigner à blanc sur ce plancher-ci que cela n'aurait rien changé, que Sherlock aurait vu mille et mille signes de sa présence dans ces pièces sans meubles et il l'imagine trop bien, ce John rigide et à moitié tremblant sur sa cane qui dit adieu à un appartement vide – parce que c'est tout ce qu'il lui a laissé, n'est-ce pas, même pas une tombe, même pas une lettre, à peine une maison remplie de fantômes et l'appartement d'un mort à visiter.

Mycroft a eu raison quant l'aviser de savoir ce qu'il compte faire c'est presque intolérable car Sherlock Holmes sait toujours ce qu'il fait, il n'a jamais eu d'angle mort et ce même lorsqu'il menaçait Moriarty au-dessus des chutes maudites, même lorsque sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un corps massif qui se débattait mollement dans ses bras tremblants. Son équation avait été posée, la solution simple, sans variable inconvenante et il s'était surpris à désirer partir ainsi, sans regrets ni héroïsme flagrant, avec la simplicité des grands hommes du monde qui considèrent la mort comme un passe-temps.

Bien sûr, John avait ouvert la porte pile à cet instant.

Et Sherlock avait emporté son regard bleuté dans sa tombe aquatique, une frayeur nouvelle au ventre et la volonté de survivre ce problème final.

_Pour John._

Holmes soupire et pose une main nostalgique sur le papier peint défraîchi. La pluie se fracasse toujours sur les fenêtres fermées comme des doigts martèleraient le clavier d'une orgue le son lugubre lui rappelle une église, une allée où il a donné la main de son meilleur ami à une femme dont il haïssait l'existence même et il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que madame Mary Watson aurait pensé de toute cette débâcle.

C'est très certainement une illusion auditive due à sa privation continue de sommeil décent mais il lui semble entendre comme au bout d'un long couloir, un rire aussi condescendant que féminin – c'est certes ridicule, nouvelle preuve que ses insomnies deviennent alarmantes, mais s'il devait se prêter à la superstition, il jurerait que cette hallucination se moque de lui.

Soudain très las, Holmes ferme les yeux et la porte derrière lui.

Le claquement sec du bois contre le battant résonne dans les escaliers vides du hall comme un adieu.

Ou peut-être comme un salut.

* * *

_fin_


End file.
